Monster Musume: Everyday Life with a Monster Host
by Terrence Noran
Summary: An everyday man with an everyday life becomes a host to different monster girls. Follow him and see how our main character try to "normalize" his everyday life with monster girls. Features girls from the Monster Musume Online Game and canon. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Monster Musume: Everyday Life with a Monster Host

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 1: The "Normal" Day

"Mornings...I love mornings."

That is the line of a certain person who stared at his window after waking up. He slowly walked over to the bathroom and opened the door.

To his surprise, he saw a huge golden tail in the massive bathtub and a mop of equally colored hair near it. He smiled a little before saying, "Good morning, Fan."

The mentioned blonde turned around and, with a slightly red face, smiled. "Zǎo shàng hǎo, Kai! I see you're up early today."

"Well, someone has to make breakfast."

"Mou~, I can cook too, you know."

"We can't have boiled eggs or Chinese food everyday. Besides, I want to cook something for you this time."

"Oh, thank you!" Fan's tail grabbed Kai and plunged him into the hot water. He struggled to breathe as Fan was enjoying herself before realizing her action. She immediately got him out of the water and set him on the floor. She tried to resuscitate him but his hand held her mouth before she lowered herself to his face.

"N...no t-thanks. I...I'm o...kay.", he coughed out, trying to relieve Fan but, instead, only worried her even more.

 **Later**

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Zhēn duì bù qǐ! Qǐng yuán liàng!", said Fan, bowing over and over again.

"No, it's fine. I didn't get burned all the way through, just my head, shoulders, and...maybe the top half of my body. Other than that, I can recover from this.", Kai said, looking away slightly since Fan's cleavage could be seen while she was bowing. He changed his clothing after the incident, wearing a blue striped shirt and black jogging pants. What was more noticeable is the pinkish red skin color which he received from said incident.

Kai is like most people, normal. Until, the Interspecies Exchange Bill happened, making humanity discover more different species outside of their own. A few weeks later, the Interspecies Homestay Program was implemented, forcing him to become one of the many people to house one or more extra-species given to them by the Cultural Exchange Coordinator. Well, "dumped" is the most likely word to describe his predicament...even though he didn't regret it. The coordinator that was assigned to him also handled another host family like himself, and she was both amazing and utterly terrible at her job. And get this, they switched the assigned liminals, resulting in him getting Fan...when he was supposed to be given a lamia while the other one would receive Fan, a Huang Long or a Chinese dragon. The coordinator assured him that the mistake would be fixed, only it didn't. She didn't come back...leaving him with his liminal guest.

He had to live with it, and to be honest, it wasn't that bad. Sure, he would get injured here and there...but it was unintentional. She can cook...but only limits herself to Chinese food and/or eggs. And the best of all, she can speak Japanese. He probably knew this wouldn't be impressive at other people's standpoint, but to him, it was a pretty great deal since he couldn't speak Chinese whenever Fan would start speaking it. She told him that she studied the Japanese language and part of the culture before coming to this country. So, she's here to learn more about the culture and city life...and, how to interact with people as well. And plus, the government is providing the budget anyway...in repairs, bills, expansions, food, allowance...basically almost everything! The only rule is don't break the law, which is divided into multiple sub-laws. There is another addition to the rule as well. Do not take her virginity, don't get her married, don't pop her cherry, don't get too sexually romantic with your extra-species partner, _and_ , do NOT ever put your penis into her untampered vagina or there will direct consequences like deportation...for the liminals.

We are now being taken out of exposition for continuation of plot.

A doorbell rang, surprising the both of them. Fan slithered to the door and opened. "Oh, nín hǎo, Coordinator-san."

"Why, hello to you too, Fan Long. Is _he_ around?", the coordinator said.

"Yeah, he's around. What do you want, Smith?", Kai asked.

"Well, we lost the harpy...but we have the replacement. Come out, Haru."

A white haired girl walked down the transport and stood in front of them. She wore a white sleeveless shirt, white bomber jacket, and blue torn-up jeans. Her wings are white but the tips are dark brown. She tilted her head to the side, examining the man in front of her. "This is him? I thought he'd be more...normal than most people."

"Hey, I'm normal. This is just the effect of my impromptu hot bath, and my skin is the result.", he said sarcastically.

Haru smiled. "I like him. I want to stay here."

"This is Haru, a raptor harpy.", Smith said.

"Oh, another carnivore, huh?" He leaned in closer to Smith's ear and whispered, "Are you sure that she doesn't forget anything in three steps?"

"We Raptor Harpies are superior and smarter than them, so you do not need to worry about me forgetting anything.", Haru explained.

"Ho-", he tried to ask.

"Super hearing.", Smith said.

"Oh yeah, raptor senses...forgot."

"Are you sure you're not the harpy here?", Haru teased.

"Not a bird brain, Haru."

"Kai, what's a bird brain?", Fan asked, confused.

"Oh, that's...uh..."

"It means he's stupid.", Haru said bluntly.

"Don't ever call Kai stupid! Shăzi!" Fan yelled angrily.

"Eh?" Haru, confused, cocked her head to the side.

"Fan, she doesn't speak Chinese.", Kai said.

"I don't care! No one insults you!", Fan replied.

"I see that both of you are getting along. So, Kaien-kun...sign here." Smith said, giving him the clipboard. "Oh, by the way, you haven't been sleeping with her, are you?"

"No, why?", Kai replied.

"You know what happens if you do, right?"

"Yeah, I try my best."

"Good for you...now have fun~~.", Smith got into her car, and drove off along with the transport, leaving Kai and two liminals there.

"So, Haru. Come on in, we're just about to cook breakfast.", Kai said, gesturing for the new guest to follow him.

"Good. I'm starving."

 **A/N: New story, new things again. This is my first try for Monster Musume/Daily Life with a Monster Girl (it's the same thing anyway). OC is Kaien or Kai for short...he is basically like Kurusu (Main Canon Character) and unlike him as well. Well, it depends on how I portray him. The characters Fan and Haru belong to the Monster Musume Online Game, and I'll be integrating some of the girls from both canon and game into this fanfic. Fan will speak Chinese (partially 'cause I also don't speak Chinese) from time to time since she is from China, of course. Translations will be down below, as usual. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **Translations:**

 _ **Zǎo shàng hǎo: Good Morning**_

 _ **Zhēn duì bù qǐ: I'm terribly sorry**_

 _ **Qǐng yuán liàng: Please forgive me**_

 _ **Nín hǎo: Hello (with respect)**_

 _ **Shăzi: Stupid (informal)**_

 **I don't own Monster Musume, only OCs.**


	2. Chapter 2

Monster Musume: Everyday Life with a Monster Host

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 2: The Raptor's First Day

"How do you like your meal so far?", Kai asked, having finished with their breakfast. Like he said, he cooked stew and served it to both Fan and Haru.

"Well, it's good. But, you have to impress me better. I can't let you cook this all day.", Haru said, wiping her lips with a cloth while Fan was angrily pouting and murmuring something in Chinese.

"I can cook more than this. Just ask Fan over here.", he replied, gesturing over to Fan, who was still pouting. "Fan? Anything wrong?"

Fan looked at him with a fake smile on her face. "Nothing, Kai. I don't have any problem with that jì nǚ. No problem at all."

"You sure? And what does that mean?"

"Nothing! It doesn't mean anything, okay?! There is nothing for you to question anything."

"O...kay, well, gotta carry these to the kitchen. You two stay right there and wait for me, 'kay."

"Sure, whatever.", Haru shrugged.

"Yes, Kai. I'll keep watch of this niǎo biǎo zi, so take care~~.", Fan said. When Kai left, she immediately glared at the raptor. "I don't like you."

"I don't care."

"Don't go near Kai if you know what's best for you."

"Or what? I know the law, and you can't do anything about it."

"Watch me, Coordinator-san will change her mind."

"By having you deported, leaving him with _me_."

"Like hell I'll leave Kai with you, Tū jiù!"

"You know, I'm familiar with that word. That's not a great insult, snake."

"Wǒ bù shì shé! How dare _you_ compare me to them?!"

"Hmph, you look like one, and you don't have wings."

"Bù yǔ wǒ tóng xíng xī bù wǒ bǐ! They are nothing like me, we are graceful, not like those with filthy wings."

"Wanna test that "gracefulness" out?" Haru stood up, raising her talons.

"Of course, I'll be happy to beat that filth out of you. Wǒ jiāng xiǎngshòu jíbài àomàn wā chūlái, yī zhǐ xiǎo niǎo." Fan got into a kung fu stance, ready to take her rival down.

"Fan, Haru, what are you two doing?!", Kai shouted as entered the dining room.

""I'll be the one kicking her ass for you."", they both said.

"Don't fight! Can't we just get along?"

""NO!""

"Okay, but you made me do this." Kai splashed cold water on both of them, stopping the fight.

"K-kai~~, n-not f-f-fair~.", Fan shivered.

"Dammit, you got my wings wet." Haru began to smirk mischievously. "Kaien-kun~~, please take my clothes off, please~.", she said in an overly fake cute voice. "It won't hurt~~." Her plan to further agitate Fan would work. After all, why would he not refuse something as wonderful as female brea-

"No.", he suddenly said.

Wait, what?

"Why am I gonna do that? You can do it yourself.", he simply explained.

"Huh?!" _'HOW?! HOW IS HE FUCKING RESISTANT TO THAT?! THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE!'_ She looked to the still shivering Fan, then back at him. _That little Chinese snake slut probably seduced him with her body enough to resist my charm.'_ , she thought in envy.

Little did she know that his resistance wasn't of Fan's seduction, it was simply because he saw Fan naked so many times to the point that the bare naked female body doesn't faze him a lot. Although, he can still be teased with boobs from time to time...well, if it isn't in any compromising positions. But, it's either that or he has watched too many hentai videos.

"Haru, just change upstairs...and think about your argument downstairs, 'kay."

Haru grumbled as she trudged upstairs to her room, leaving the shivering dragon and Kai, who grabbed a blow dryer and plugged it. He turned it on, and began to dry her. "Fan, don't get into a fight with her. You know she'll be staying here, right?"

"B-but K-kai, I-I don't w-want her h-here. I-I want y-you all to m-myself.", Fan said, half-shivering.

"Yeah, but you have to know that it won't be just the two of us. Sooner or later, more liminals like you will come here, and like you, they want to learn about human culture. So, why deny them that privilege?" He started to dry her tail next.

"But, what if I don't want to?"

"Then, don't be. Look, I'm not asking you to be buddy-buddy instantly. I will ask you to find some common ground between you and Haru, to at least find a way to co-exist without both of you getting at each other's throats. Can you do that for me?" He turned off the blow dryer, and unplugged it. "Here, Fan. Go to her room and dry her too."

"Okay. Dànshì, wǒ hěn kuài jiù huì yǒu nǐmen zìjǐ.", she answered.

"What does that mean?"

"I-It's just a common phrase back home. Yes, it's just some common phrase for good luck! It's nothing for you, okay?", Fan quickly replied with a beet red face as she hurried up the stairs.

 **Haru's room**

Haru was sitting on her bed, still dripping from the fight earlier. She looked around her room, which looked dull...considering the fact that she just moved in, so it's natural that she hasn't decorated her room. She was thinking about why she would pick a fight with a Huang Long for no reason, other than to prove her superiority and get her trophy: him. As she was contemplating, she was being interrupted by the sounds of deep breathing. "I can hear you. Stop trying to meditate behind my door and get in."

Fan opened the door and peeked in, with an apologetic expression and a blow dryer. "I-I want to say that I'm s-s-s..."

"Don't say it...don't apologize. Just...dry me, Fan."

Hearing her name being said probably meant that she was being serious, Fan went and plugged it in the socket. She turned it on and started to dry Haru's wings. "Kai and I talked...and maybe w-"

"Work things out? I know. I heard all of it from here."

"Ho-"

"Raptor senses."

"Oh. So, will you?"

"To be very honest, and I _do_ mean that, I don't know..."

"Bu-"

"I didn't finish! I don't know if we could work things out between us both, but I can try to co-exist with another species other than me or Kaien. This sort-of thing takes some time, so I'll just be neutral from now on. It's not the answer you're looking for, but it's the best decision I can give you."

"Oh, thank you!" Fan wrapped her tail around Haru, who first accepted it...then it got tighter...and tighter...and unbearably tighter.

"F-FAN! STOP! STOP IT, IT HURTS!", she screamed. She struggled to lean closer to Fan's ear and screeched loud enough for Fan to release her. Fan fell on the ground, clutching her ears.

"Ow! Owwie~~."

"D-don't...e-ever do that...i-if w-we w-want...that c-co-e-existence to...f-fucking e-exist.", Haru managed to say while gasping for breath.

"Yes~, Haru-chan."

The door slammed open, and Kai came in. He saw the both of them on the ground. "Haru, what happened?"

"No more tail hugs...ever..." Haru then looked at something then back to him. "By the way...blow...dryer's broken."

Kai suddenly knelt on the ground...and shouted. "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!"

 **Meanwhile**

"Darling~~, where are you?"

"I'm over here, Miia. Just..."

"...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!"

""What was that?""

 **A/N: Done with Chapter two. I know I said partial Chinese...and I ended up doing full sentences in Chinese. And yes, that was the canon characters at the last part. They will meet up eventually...just not now, of course. Even though Fan isn't a lamia, she does suffer from the same weakness to the cold as they are (it's in the wiki). I don't have much to talk about here other than the translations below thing, yes. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **Translations:**

 _ **Jì nǚ: Whore**_

 _ **Niǎo biǎo zi: Bird bitch**_

 _ **Tū jiù: Vulture**_

 _ **Wǒ bù shì shé: I am not a snake**_

 _ **Bù yǔ wǒ tóng xíng xī bù wǒ bǐ: Do not compare me to my Western counterpart**_

 _ **Wǒ jiāng xiǎngshòu jíbài àomàn wā chūlái, yī zhǐ xiǎo niǎo: I will enjoy beating the arrogance out of you, little bird**_

 _ **Dànshì, wǒ hěn kuài jiù huì yǒu nǐmen zìjǐ: But, I will soon have you all to myself**_

 **I don't own Monster Musume, only my OCs.**


	3. Chapter 3

Monster Musume: Everyday Life with a Monster Host

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 3: Shopping Day

"Here lies Mr. Dryblower III, may he rest in peace.", Kai said, mourning the loss of his blow dryer that Fan accidentally broke yesterday. Since its loss, he locked himself in his room, refusing to come out leaving the blonde dragon to cook dinner for all of them. She was very worried for him but her raptor friend wasn't. She wouldn't answer but she would giggle mischievously or blush for no apparent reason.

Anyway, back to the mourning...these expositions are draining my brain juice. Pretend you didn't read that as we get back to the story.

Kai was silent, standing in front of the tiny grave...complete with a gravestone. Behind him were Fan and Haru, looking at him weirdly. He wiped his tears and turned around, looking like he would he say something inspiring and heartbreaking. Instead...

"Let's go shopping...and buy a brand new blow dryer!"

 _'All that mourning was for nothing?!'_ , they both thought.

 **Three hours later, Grocery Supermarket**

 **"Welcome to Grocery Supermarket, your all-around, all-trusting, all-friendly supermarket in town. Our staff sells the best quality products we can offer, so please enjoy your time shopping here. Grocery Supermarket, the best, grandest, perfect greatness people and liminals could ever buy. (God, I hate my job.)"** , the PA sounded.

"Um, whatever was that about?", Haru asked. She went inside with both of them, instead of staying outside...where she can soar and spread her wings. In truth, it would make her lonely...not that she would admit it, of course. So, for most of the time, she kept her wings folded...due to her large wingspan.

"Dunno. But, the announcements are what makes this place an "attraction" of sorts. I don't know why though.", Kai replied. He was looking at Fan, who was looking for specific lotions and oils for her tail. She was wearing a bright yellow cheongsam that stretches to where her dragon tail starts, and she was carrying her fan along.

A fan for Fan? Fan's fan...say that twenty times fast. Anyway, back to the plot and "plot".

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the dairy section is?", a female voice asked, startling the yellow dragon. She turned around and saw who the voice was, a lamia.

"Um, it's...um, oh yes. Take a left from here, make a right after passing by snacks section, then turn one hundred fifty degrees to your left, and then, you'll be at the veggies section. The dairy products are up ahead when you get there.", Fan said.

"Thanks a lot. You know, I don't see a lot of fellow lam...ias...", the lamia paused for a while due to her seeing the horns. "Oh sorry, uh...ching ching China someching chang chong..."

"Relax, I can speak your language...if I didn't, then I wouldn't tell you where the dairy section is, right?" _'Or, drive Kai insane...'_

"Oh sorry, I have get to Darling. Thank you!"

"Bié kèqì." Fan bowed as she watched the lamia slither away. She at least saw that she calls her host a romantic nickname...just like that other whore who would visit their house from time to time, calling Kai "beloved". Oh, how she would pop up through her portal and give him a full-blown kiss. That very thought angered her, more than her sort-of rivalry with Haru the day before. It was only until a tap on her shoulder brought her back to her senses. She looked and saw Kai looking at her with a worried expression.

"Are you thinking about _her_ again?", he asked.

"No, I'm not thinking of anything like that...Kai. I'm fine.", she replied.

"Not to be rude, but who were you talking about? I can hear you guys from here.", Haru said, curious about this _her_.

"Well, we shouldn't bring up things like that. We'll talk...rather, she'll be the to talk about it.", he answered, patting the blonde's head. "Oh, and here's the one you're looking for." Kai gave Fan a light green lotion container. "Let's go get that blow dryer."

"You know, for someone who is being funded by the government who can give you anything, you sure get excited about something as simple as a blow dryer.", Haru said.

"It's the little things.", he replied.

 **Later, Afternoon**

"Kai, it's going to be okay.", Fan said, trying to relieve her host after his shock. His hung low, and muttering things like, 'It's hopeless', 'I can't live in this world anymore', and 'Why did it turn out this way'. The Huang Long was literally dragging him by her tail while carrying the groceries with her hands and, Haru lifting a few others.

"Well, can't blame him for what happened.", Haru said.

 **Flashback**

 _"Sorry, sir. We're out of blow dryers today, please come back next week."_ _, one store staff member said._

 _Kai got down on his knees like a slow, dramatic, Hollywood historical big budget multi-million non-fantasy, but true story inspired epic war movie main character, complete with an equally epic, historical, dramatic music made by an orchestra, and screamed to the heavens. The word of many. The word used by certain key cliché characters denoting a shocking loss, which was the feeling felt by our main fanfiction protagonist._

 _"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 **End Flashback**

"It's my fault that I broke it yesterday.", Fan said in guilt.

"It wasn't your fault that he screamed for about ten minutes yesterday, and half the time back at the supermarket.", Haru reassured. She too, was worried about Kai...slightly. Why wouldn't she? Maybe about those manly moans last night.

They both finally reached home, and saw that Smith was waiting for them...asleep. Fan shook her awake, which she did try to pretend that she wasn't sleeping on her job. Smith's acting was 10/10 for this one...a ten-out-of-ten full-of-shit acting, if that's what I mean.

Smith adjusted her glasses, and motioned to a box. "This just got delivered today. Think of it as a gift...or, in my case, insurance." She went over to the depressed lump of flesh that is Kai, and slapped him in the face, shocking Fan...and not Haru, and snapped him out of his blues. "Here's another gift...open it later. You'll find it...useful in an emergency.", she whispered, which was not unheard by the raptor. She walked to the door and said, "Enjoy the little things, Kaien. You'll need it..."

"Kai, Kai...look.", Fan called out, making Kai look at her. She was holding a box...a box of a brand new blow dryer.

"YYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

 **Meanwhile**

"Papi, your feathers are all over the floor again!"

"Sorry, Lima."

"IT'S MIIA!"

"...EEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!"

""What was that sound?""

 **A/N: Another chapter done. Stuff to talk about: the lamia Fan was talking to. It's obvious, I don't need to mention it. The "whore" who calls Kai "Beloved", which angers Fan. Oh, she'll be introduced later. Shopping for a blow dryer is the best plot ever...of, course it's sarcasm talking. My sarcasm which I don't use fully with others, since it takes all the seriousness out of it, will be put into this story. Of course, give a round of applause to the best character in this chapter: A blow dryer. Translations will be put below. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **Translations:**

 _ **Bié kèqì: You're welcome**_

 **I don't own Monster Musume, only OCs.**


	4. Chapter 4

Monster Musume: Everyday Life with a Monster Host

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 4: One Eye Day

 **Forest**

"Mou~, I don't like it here.", Fan whined. The two of them were walking around while Haru was soaring in the skies. So far, they have been going around for about two hours.

"Well, Haru likes to brush up on her skills. And, I don't think we should keep her indoors for too long.", Kai said. His phone rang, causing him to answer it. "Hello."

 _"Hello, Kaien.",_ a familiar voice greeted.

"What do you want, Smith?"

 _"Well, we had an issue involving illegal liminal immigration, and we just happened to send one to your house."_

"When did you send that?"

 _"Well, not to stretch the limit...but, it was like an hour ago."_

"WHAT?! Why the hell didn't you tell me earlier?!"

 _"Well, I'm kinda off duty right now...and I forgot about it."_

"Un-fucking-believable. Okay, we'll be right home." He dropped the call and put out a blue flag, and waved it in the air. Fan recognized the color...he would use it to tell them something important just happened. Haru landed in front of them, sweaty from her "workout".

"What now?", she said in annoyance.

"We have a new liminal coming over. I want you to go home and try to check what they're gonna send, okay?"

"It's been two weeks...we don't need another."

"Yeah, duty calls. Go now, we'll catch up later."

"Fine." Haru spread her wings and flew back to their home, leaving Kai and Fan to walk their way out of the forest. When they went out, there was a light blue pickup truck. Fan climbed the back and Kai went inside, and started the engine. He looked to the back window and gave a thumbs up, which Fan responded with the same gesture. The truck sped off at a normal speed, heading for home.

 **Moments later, Kai's home**

The pickup parked next to a sidewalk, and the two got out of the car. They both saw Haru holding hands with a small humanoid plant. Said humanoid plant looking at the human walking with a golden snake...well, that was it was looking at by the way.

Kai approached the plant girl and knelt at her level. "What's your name?"

She didn't answer.

"Okay..." He gestured to Fan and Haru. "These two are your new big Sisters, Fan and Haru, and I am your...eh, big brother, I think? So, do you have a name?"

She shook her head.

"Uh, well...do you know what you are?"

She spoke. "I am a dryad."

"Dryad, eh. Like a tree?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I know what should we call you...Kii!"

"Mou, that doesn't sound like a good name, Kai.", Fan said.

"She's right. It sounds lame.", Haru added.

"Well, excuse me. I suck at giving names, okay!", Kai argued until he felt a tug at his pants. He looked down at the Dryad. "Yes?"

"I like it."

"Huh?"

"The name, Kii. I like it."

"Alright, Kii it is. Do you need anything?"

"Water."

"Oh, yeah~. You're a plant." He picked her up and walked to the garden. He set her down, dug a small hole, and planted her in the ground. Fan came to him, holding a hose. Haru used her foot and turned the faucet, water coming out of the hose. Fan held it and showered Kii with the water. Kai sat slightly far from them, so he won't get wet.

"Do you feel good?", he asked. The dryad looked at him, and nodded. He stood up and signaled Haru to turn it off, which she did. He walked to Kii, and patted her head. "If you ever need something, tell me." He walked back to the house, Fan and Haru coming along.

When he got in, he found a monoeye sitting on the couch. "So, Smith left you in charge again?"

The monoeye got up and bowed down. "H-hello, K-kaien-san. Y-yes, s-she said t-that I have t-to d-deal with y-you f-first.", she stuttered. The four of them sat down on the couch, with the monoeye beside Kai and the other two glaring at her with jealousy.

"So, how's the whole illegal immigration stuff going?", he asked.

"I-It's g-going great, Kaien-san.", the monoeye said. "W-we apprehended a l-lot of c-criminals today. A-and, we sent s-some of t-the liminals t-to s-some owners."

"Including me?"

"Y-yes."

"Uh huh, how are you doing, Manako?"

"E-eh?! P-please call me Mana l-like y-you used to."

"Oh~, so you do like being called that~?"

"U-um..."

"Don't you get funny with Kai, Mana-san!", Fan exclaimed out of jealousy.

"I'm watching you...", Haru added.

"You two, enough...What's this?" Kai noticed a small vine on his shoulder. "Both of you, go check on Kii while I stay here Mana, okay?"

"No, I'm not leaving you alone with that dúyǎn jìnǚ! Wǒ bùzàihū tā yǐqián zhù zài zhèlǐ dāngshí de qíngkuàng. Tā bù shǔyú zhèlǐle!", Fan ranted. Haru just grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her outside.

"Not here.", Haru said.

"Bu-", Fan trued to before she dragged out of the house, leaving the two inside.

"So, Mana. Is my card updated yet?", Kai asked.

"U-uh, y-yes." Manako pulled a card out of her pocket. The small card says:

 **Interspecies Homestay Program**

 **Host Name: Kaien Katsuragi**

 **Age: 19**

 **Monsters Hosted: 6**

"Oh, thanks. What's that?" Kai points to a photo that is on the ground, which Manako soon noticed and immediately turned as red as a tomato that has been picked from the ground and has not yet been eaten by worms. He picked it up and flipped it, and immediately recognized it. The picture had Kai and his arms around Manako, who wore a light blue sundress and smiling, while standing beside a cloaked tall girl with a scythe and an androgynous-looking reptile girl with a green tail crossing her arms and blushing a little. "You kept this?"

"Y-y-yes...", Manako replied softly.

"Those were really good times, huh?" Kai handed back the photo, which Manako accepted.

"Mmmhm."

"Well, I'll just sign the papers, then I'll check on Kii."

"Kii?"

"The dryad's name."

"Oh...well, here's the papers." She gave him a clipboard, which he signed. She smiled once again before her facial expression went into one of shock. She pointed shakily to something behind him.

 _'SHIT!'_ He looked behind him then grabbed her hand and ran outside.

Whatever has got them worried will be in the next chapter...

NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBAL-nope, not doing that.

 **A/N: Here's the new chapter. I've just finished my busy schedule and this will one of the few that will come out in this week. So, sorry if this seems rushed and a bit lacking. He does have history with Manako (pre-MON) before he had Fan and Haru, and two other liminals as well. Yes, Kii will be in the harem...and will be one of the girls that will stay with him. His past homestays other than Manako will return too, but in later chapters. Good luck in guessing their names. Like before, translations will be down below. So, what do you think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **Translation/s:**

 _ **Dúyǎn jìnǚ: One-eyed Whore**_

 _ **Wǒ bùzàihū tā yǐqián zhù zài zhèlǐ dāngshí de qíngkuàng. Tā bù shǔyú zhèlǐle:**_ ** _I don't care that she used to stay here back then. She doesn't belong here anymore_**

 **I don't own Monster Musume, only OCs.**


	5. Chapter 5

Monster Musume: Everyday Life with a Monster Host

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 5: Plant Day

"Wow, who knew that the hentai and ecchi clichés are true?", Kai said aloud, looking at the scene before him. The two liminals were "tied" up by the tentacle-like vines coming from Kii's wooden chair. Also, said tentacle-like vines wrapping around Haru and Fan in some sort of weird BDSM tentacle rape which you can search online (provided if you are alone or your internet is under Hotspot Shield, for those who need it of course), or read in hentai manga, or even regular, fanservicey manga. Their faces were blushing and somewhat between aroused and disgusted...well, that was Fan. The raptor harpy, however, was moaning a little and looked like she enjoyed it a bit.

He looked at Manako, who he still was holding her hand, blushed heavily and was looking away. He couldn't tell if it was from hentai cliché or holding his hand, but he could her one eye slowly look over to the slightly arousing sight in front of him, before looking away again. "Mana."

She looked at him quickly. "Y-yes?!"

"What's with Kii?" Kai pointed to a larger form of Kii, complete with large breasts, nude body...except for the leaves or bark covering her private parts, and the moving wooden chair with legs. Boy, the chair certainly did NOT raise the weird factor, and made him want to question a few things.

"U-um, I f-forgot t-to mention t-that dryads grow when they get enough n-nutrients. She shrinks when she gets little or no nutrients."

"I get it. Totally get it. So, how old is she?"

"W-well, she's 17, but her smaller appearance makes her look 10 or 12."

"Ahhh, okay. Will definitely put that up in my list."

"That list?"

" _That_ list."

"Oh...okay. B-but, h-how are you going to g-get them down? The hose is over there." She pointed to the hose, water still coming out to the ground, probably giving the dryad more growth.

"That's easy. The plan involves a bait."

"B-bait?"

"Of course, Mana. Bait. Like you."

"What does bait have to do with me?"

He touched both of her shoulders. "Because _I_ need you..." He held her a little tighter while Manako blushed as red as a tomato sauce covered in sparkly blood. She envisioned a romantic scene involving both of them.

"Yes~~?" She looked at him all so lovingly, with sparkling eyes. It matched the sparkles, the roses, the pink, the moans, the BDSM, the tentacles, the arousal, and the troll about to arrive.

"...to be the bait."

That answer alone shattered the entire imagined romantic scene Manako had just set up. In her reflex, she slapped him on the cheek. He clutched it in pain.

"Ow, What was that for?!"

Yeah, what was it for? Her expectation of love...or her imagination running at a hopeless path. She blushed and looked back. "N-nothing."

"You know if you don't want to volunteer, I can just force you."

"Eh?" All what she knew is that he picked up a rock, chucked at the dryad, and in mentioned dryad's annoyance, sent vines at Manako all while she was figuring out the logic in his words. The next thing she knew was that she was held in a bondage position like the rest of her affiliated homestays.

Kai ran to the faucet, turned the water off, and ran to the main hose while dodging vines, all while humming the **_Mission Impossible Theme._** He grabbed it and climbed the chair. Kii looked behind her and saw Kai grinning deviously. She can't help but feel intimated by that perverted stare.

"GET. BONDAGED.", he said in a deep voice, while two small firecrackers exploded, and fireworks exploding in the skies.

The next scene was Kii in a bondage position with a hose while holding three liminals in the same BDSM play as she is. Picture that in your heads.

Kai stood there and watched the scene before him with a satisfied look...before Haru managed to slash the vines, cutting the three out and kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

"Dick move, idiot.", Haru said. "Having a fucking boner while watching us struggle."

Fan went over and leaned forward to his knocked-out face and slapped his face...really, really...hard. "Wèishéme nǐ huì líkāi wǒle yīgè gāngà de fāngshì gǎnshòu tā de nèiróng?! Nǐ yīnggāi wèi zìjǐ gǎndào xiūchǐ. Like I was." She then noticed something near her vagina and looked down. His "thing" was poking her. She got off him very quickly, blushing.

Manako did not say anything as she was untying Kii from her "predicament", but the look on her face suggests that she wanted grab her sniper rifle and shoot him point blank in the face...and his dick.

Kii looked behind and saw the scene itself, which baffled her. She never expected for him to act this way...saving them instead of abandoning them...then they attacked him. She was curious to why such things happen this way, and she wanted to learn more. She then looked towards the Cyclops girl and said, "Can...I stay here?"

"U-um, it's o-on the papers, s-so you c-can stay as much as y-you want.", Manako replied.

"Oh...I'm happy."

Well, at least the problem is solved. Enjoy the happiness of a dryad and the rage and annoyance of a huang long and a raptor harpy beating on a poor, defenseless man with a raging boner.

 **A/N: Done with this one. I have nothing much to say** **other than to enjoy yourselves reading this, and translations are down below. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **Translations:**

 _ **Wèishéme nǐ huì líkāi wǒle yīgè gāngà de fāngshì gǎnshòu tā de nèiróng: Why would leave me in an embarrassing way and feel content about it**_

 _ **Nǐ yīnggāi wèi zìjǐ gǎndào xiūchǐ: You should be ashamed of yourself**_

 **I don't Monster Musume, only OCs.**


	6. Chapter 6

Monster Musume: Everyday Life with a Monster Host

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 6: Aquatic Day

 **Park**

"Well, that wasn't so bad.", said Kai, sitting with Fan and looking at nature. It's been a day since the event happened, and so far, it was progressing...slowly, but it was progress nonetheless.

He looked over to Kii, who was rooted to the ground in her childlike state. When he woke up the previous day, Manako informed him that the dryad wished to stay out of interest and curiosity, much to the jealousy of the golden dragon and the indifference of the raptor harpy. He did have some time interacting with the humanoid plant, and established a form of friendship and a sibling-like relationship.

Kii noticed him looking at her, then sent a small vine to him. This is how she communicates when she wants something from him. When they first talked, he found out that she was used to being alone and that she never had any proper human-to-liminal or liminal-to-liminal interaction. So, she doesn't trust anyone except for Kai or his "harem". When Kai noticed the vine, he got up and walked to her and pat her on the head, much to Fan's envy.

"Do you need anything?", he asked.

"I am curious.", Kii said.

"Oh. What is it then?"

She points to the other side of the lake where another guy was being dragged by a lamia, a harpy, a centaur, and an arachne. There was a "normal"-looking girl in a wheelchair being pushed by a slime wearing a raincoat. "Is it hard to take care of all of us?"

Kai adapted a thinking pose. "Well, in all honesty, yes. Especially, when some become way too quirky...or "energetic", to say the least. But, it depends on the type of host who can handle this. Not all hosts are perfect...and maybe some are well, _bad_ , but then we all have to be patient and warm most of the time...you know. To show that humans can be trusted despite all of the flaws. That's what I kinda feel...maybe that guy does too."

Kii's cheeks turned slightly pink as she looked away from him. "Thank you for sharing. It was...informative."

"Sure, it was." As he stood up, something crashed into him, knocking him in the water. Fan slithered as Kii's vines entered the lake, trying to rescue him. When he was pulled out, someone else was with him. He was gasping for air, not from the water, but more of the strange bluish white girl hugging his neck tightly. She wore a blue one piece suit that showed off her breasts, a long blue skirt with frills, and a translucent cape. Her hair looked like it was dripping water bit upon closer inspection, the blue hair was ** _turning into water_**.

"Oh save me, my Prince!", the blue girl said.

" On..ly...if...y-you...l-l-let GO!", he replied while being strangled. She finally let go of him, and landed on the ground.

Fan approached her with an angry look. "Who are you and what were you doing to Kai?!"

"Me? I'm simply reuniting with my Prince. Why don't you leave us both alone, you whore.", the blue girl said.

"Listen here, how dare you call me a whore. You're the whore here, seducing Kai with your breasts."

The blue girl stood up and glared at the huang long. "Seducing him? I can take that as a compliment considering my Prince doesn't need someone as disgusting as you. My Prince is my prince and I'll eliminate anyone who stands in my way of our love."

"Tā bù shì nǐ de wángzǐ! Stay away from him!"

"Wait, Fan!" Kai ran in between them. "Don't hurt her."

"See, Prince loves me. Oh, Prince. Slay this ugly serpent so w-OW!" The blue girl was interrupted when Kai bonked her head.

"You're just as much of the problem, Dina."

"But, Prince~~."

"No."

"Not fair."

"Kai, who is she and why does she know you?", Fan asked.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Everyone. This is Dina, an Undine...and she'll be our new houseguest, just like you two."

"What?! Wait! When?!"

"Since this morning."

 **Flashback**

 _Kai's phone rang, making him answer the call. "What?"_

 _"Kaien, we...have another one.", Smith said._

 _He sighed. 'Again.' "What species?"_

 _"Undine, by the name of Dina."_

 _"That kind of undine?"_

 _"Yep."_

 _"Great, so when?", he said, dryly._

 _"In a few hours..." A crash was heard in the background. "I TOLD YOU TO KEEP HER HERE! I'm sorry, did you say something?"_

 _Kai was quiet. If Smith is yelling over the phone, that means the liminal he will receive would be the overly energetic one. But, he needed to know what was he dealing with...just so he won't make a mistake with a previous one. Boy, oh boy. He didn't know he wasn't supposed to touch that...and that ended not that well with her first impression of him. But enough of foreshadowing, he asked, "Anything I need to know about the...undine?"_

 _"Delusional, Obsessed, and Yandere."_

 _'Fuck.' He realized that his normal life as a good host will be forever ruined by an undine. Imagine those tropes, put it in a girl, and let's see how well you can keep your sanity. "A-anything else?"_

 _"When I meant d-GET THE TRANQUILIZERS! SHE'S BREAKING OUT! In terms of delusional, I meant that the instant she saw your picture, she immediately concluded that you're her "Prince". I asked her what did she mean by that, she explained that she thinks you're the reincarnation of her beloved prince from some distant past. I don't know if she's exaggerating like our dullahan, or real. But, the fact of the matter is that she wants you. **Really wants you."**_

 _"She escaped!" A voice was heard._

 _"Well, she's coming for you. Get ready."_

 _And, the call was done. Kai really, really, really, really, doesn't like this. Well, time to enjoy himself before his own liminal armageddon arrives._

 **End Flashback**

"That's what happened.", he said.

"She...escaped from Smith-san? Why? Couldn't she just wait until they get her here?", Fan asked.

"You see, unlike _you_ , I wanted to meet my Prince before anybody else. But, I wasn't told that my Prince had _**other**_ women...and that particular thing..."uneases" me. I don't like obstacles...and if I ran in hurdles, I wouldn't surpass them. I would go right through and break them, like flesh.", Dina said, giggling creepily...and darkly, unnerving the fuck out of everyone, including the stoic dryad.

"Should we go home?", he asked. Although, it sounded like it was more of a request rather than a question.

""Yes."", they both said.

"I will finally get to see my Prince's castle. I want to see it. I want to see it. I want to see it. I wAnT tO sEe It. I want. I want. **I. Fucking. Want. To. See. It...then I can kill the concubines...Yes. Yes! YeS! YES! YES!"** Dina was talking and shouting out loud, not only creeping out Kai, Kii, and Fan but also everyone in the park.

 _'Why? Why me?'_

 **A/N: Done with this chapter. Another one has joined...Dina the Undine. She's from the game, and it is really stated that she is a yandere. Well, shit. Although, in the game, she calls the guy her Knight. I changed it to Prince to make her sound even more possessive and delusional. And plus, no one in the anime or the Manga has ever explored a yandere liminal before. So, we get to see how Dina will interact with others. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **Translation/s:**

 ** _Tā bù shì nǐ de wángzǐ: He's not your prince_**

 **I don't own Monster Musume, just my OCs.**


	7. Chapter 7

Monster Musume: Everyday Life with a Monster Host

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 7: Not-So-Good Day

"Let me get this straight. Undine escapes Smith because she thinks you're some reincarnation of her prince from some long distant past, nearly drowns you, nearly strangles you, is a yandere, and you're asking me how I feel about this. That right?", Haru summarized.

"Yeah.", Kai replied.

"Honestly, I really don't care. If she stays here, that's fine. However, are they fine about her?" Haru pointed to Fan, who was having a glaring contest with Dina. Kii, on the other hand, looked confused at the situation. The dryad didn't know what to feel about her new "sister" in Kai's home.

"Well, I'd refer to it as _adjusting_.", Kai answered, earning a snort from the raptor.

"Oh yeah? Then, how's _your_ adjustment going?"

Kai didn't answer, but mumbled some words that we normal, fleshy, feels-driven, sex-driven humans couldn't hear but, the raptor heard every word being said, which brought a teasing grin on her face. She patted his back in an almost comforting manner. ALMOST. She then leaned closer to his ear.

"Never mind. You don't have to tell me anything...I hear _everything._ "

Kai went red. Redder than Manako's face after accidentally watching tentacle hentai...which, unfortunately, is one of the many DVDs under his bed. He whispered back, "No one needs to know. _No one._ "

"Sure~.", said Haru. She stood up and grabbed a water bottle that was on the table. She winked at him before heading back to her room.

After that moment, Kai gave out a sigh. "Peace an-wait for it..." A small vine tapped on his shoulder, causing him to look towards Kii, who looked uncomfortable from the tension-filled room. He looked and saw Fan getting ready for a fight while Dina's hair was dripping in anticipation. "Oi, you two.", he said, grabbing the two "rivals'" attention. "No fighting."

"B-but Kai~...", Fan whined.

"My Prince, let me explain.", Dina reasoned.

"He is not your prince, Hǎi wūpó!"

"I may not know what the hell you just said, but I'm not giving up my Prince!"

"Huí dào nǐ, nǐ fēngle nǚwū yuán lái dì dìfāng!"

"Go back to your home, snake. You don't clearly belong in this country."

"What did you just say?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you not like being called something of a lowly creature? Ha! Aside from your horns, you're nothing but a golden **_snake._** "

"ENOUGH!", Kai yelled, stopping the argument from turning into a fight. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Don't you two idiots think about the ones you're affecting with this fucking pointless shouting match?!" He pointed to Kii, who was startled by the sudden burst of anger from her host. The other two were shocked as well, especially Fan. The huang long had never seen him angry before, even when she first moved in. She always thought that he had this long, enduring patience, even though he was suffering or getting hurt due to her unintentional incidents, he would usually shrug it off and continue at the same normal pace she always knew. So, seeing him get angry due to their petty argument brought tears to her eyes.

"K-kai, I'm s-sorr-", Fan tried to say, but he walked past her and put on his shoes.

"Save it, Fan. I need some fresh air.", he said as he walked out the door, leaving the stunned liminals in the house.

"You. You! It's all your fault! Look what you did!", Fan angrily shouted.

"You're looking at me for that blame? Mind I remind you that it was you who won't back off from my Prince.", Dina retorted.

"How dare you!"

"No, how dare you!"

"Why don't we settle that right now?"

"That's the first idea I would ever agree to."

As the two rivals headed outside, a phone rang. Kii, not being able to move much, pushed a button on the phone using her vine.

 _"Whoever is in the house, this is Smith. There has been an accident. Kaien is..."_

The next word made Kii scream, which was heard by Haru, who rushed down to learn what was going on. She approached the dryad, who was crying heavily. "What happened?!"

"He's...he's..."

Haru's eyes widened when she heard it...then ran to pick up the phone. "Smith! Where is he?!"

 _"He's at..."_

 **River, Unknown location**

Kai woke up, and found himself sitting on a boat. The boat appeared to be in the middle of a body of water. It was weird. He racked his brain to figure out where had he seen this area before. But, as soon as he could come up with an answer, a familiar voice said, "Long time, no see. I was hoping you would be careful with living your life but, I guess I was wrong. So, what happened this time, beloved?"

Beloved? He remembered someone in his life who kept calling him that. Notably, it would piss off Fan whenever that happened. He looked up and saw a cloaked girl with a scythe. Her red eyes stared tiredly at him as her crow tilted its head in curiosity. He finally noticed her silver hair from her hood, and finally had a face of recognition.

"You finally figured it out, huh?", she said.

"Guess I kinda forgot.", he replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, judging from your "circumstance", I'd say that it's a nasty hit." She was looking in a small diary, which she took out of her cloak. "So, let's see...huh. This is your fifth time here at River Styx; you're lucky you haven't floated to the other side yet, and I'd rather not let that chuuni dullahan get her hands on you."

"Wait. Wait! So, if I'm here...then, that means..."

"Yeah..."

 **Street**

Kai was laying down on the street, face first into the asphalt. There was blood pooling around his head as the wailing sirens got louder and louder.

 _"...you're dead."_

 **A/N: Hahaha! I killed my main character! But, he's still the host for his liminals. And yes, she is the so-called "whore" that kept calling Kai "beloved". Whoever guesses the species she is, go get yourself a cookie. As for why Kai snapped, he's not like Kimihito (MC of the series), who has an unlimited amount of patience. Kai has a lot of patience, however he can get pissed if the situation gets bad...quickly. His relationship with Kii is very sibling-like and he cares for her, and will try to resolve the situation if she gets uncomfortable, curious, or shy. Did I already mention that he naturally doesn't like yandere-type girls like Dina? No? Well there's that fact thrown in. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **Translation/s:**

 ** _Hǎi wūpó: Sea witch_**

 ** _Huí dào nǐ, nǐ fēngle nǚwū yuán lái dì dìfāng: Go back to where you came from, you crazy hag_**

 **I don't own Monster Musume, only OCs.**


	8. Chapter 8

Monster Musume: Everyday Life with a Monster Host

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 8: Spirit Day

"Uh huh. That's it?", she said, fully understanding of the events through Kai's storytelling.

"It's everything!", he told her, trying to convince that it was all what happened.

"Seriously, I leave you with the dragon...and, you still died."

"I can't be blamed if I didn't cause it, Death."

Death looked at him with an unimpressed look on her face. "Really? It sounds to me that you're in denial. Admit the fact that you can't handle it alone, and that you need tips from somebody."

"I handled you three before, what's four more?"

"Sitting right here on this boat. That's where it gets you."

"I...actually have no retort for that."

"See? I swear, this is just like the last time _she_ ran away from home."

"That one wasn't my fault. She couldn't handle the pressure."

"Denial again. I know she's a tsundere, and she may have attitude problems but that didn't give you the right to say something stupid like that. What were the words you said again? Oh, it's: _"If only I had a different girl, who's better than you could ever be, other than someone who treats me like shit at every point of my kindness. If fucking only."_ Yeah, we three were there that night. You could've told us that you weren't in the mood to be fucked with. Honesty and trust is what you truly lack with dealing with liminals. You told me that you had the patience to deal with them if they ever fight, if you get hurt, if they are hungry, if one of them felt shy and uncomfortable, and so on and so forth, yet you never mentioned that you trusted them or let them take care of you if ever you were out of it. It wasn't her that couldn't handle pressure, it was you."

"Look, I understand what happened was a mistake. So, I'm trying to prevent that."

"Uh huh, and where did that get you?"

"Dead."

"That's right. Dead...and in coma for a week, well that's right now."

"A week?! We've been talking for about two hours!"

"News flash: Time works differently here. It depends really."

"Well, I don't want to know what's a day here."

"Four months."

"..."

"That look gets me every time. I'm not joking, really."

"..."

"Relax, this boat hasn't reached the shore yet. If it did, then it's permanent...and, I may have to take you away. Now, where were we again?"

"How long does it take?"

"Hmm?"

"How long does it take to reach the shore?"

"Depends. If you suffered from an incurable illness or getting old, it's like a speedboat...because it is. For you, since it's not your time yet, a simple wooden boat will do. Now, let's get back to the poi-"

"So, how did you ever manage to get me back...you know, alive?"

"If I answer this, could we get back to our original discussion?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"You just want to ask more, don't you?"

"You got me there."

"This question...then that's it. Got it?"

"Yes."

"There are two boats floating on this river. One, which we are on, and the other one, which will be here later. If we're floating this way, we'll be going to the spirit world. The other side, which is behind us, takes you back to the living world. That answers the question...so, let's get back to the topic we have been, or in your case, you have been avoiding for a while."

"So, in some short form, I gotta be honest to them...and I need help?"

"Tips. Not necessarily help, but you know what I mean."

"And, I gotta trust them, right?"

"You told me that your raptor harpy is quite mature. I'm sure she can handle them. Oh, and speaking of someone who can give you tips, there's a guy named Kurusu Kimihito, who I heard from the Chunnihan (Chunnibyou Dullahan), who's tailing him for a while. He's a host like you and unlike you, he has patience and trust for days. He has been injured multiple times, and still is bafflingly alive. You can ask Mana-chan since the MON are "protecting" him, so to speak."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm not like Saia or Luci. I'm just doing my job...apart from the other representations of death, who I don't like meeting or going to their territory. Try to ask Kuroko-chan if it's allowed to marry one of your, ahem, harem?"

"Wait, that's allowed?"

"Yeah, it amuses her when she doesn't tell you anything. I could see the amusement in it, but I'd rather tell them bluntly. The look of shock on their faces, the quiet stare, and the silence...just like you."

"Wasn't funny."

"Of course, it is. It always is...for me, though."

"That's creepy...real fucking creepy."

"Well, maybe it's my thing. My preferences, at least, don't include secret, weird hentai stuff in your room."

"No one knows...and I'll keep it that way."

"Really now? Here's something for you: Did you know that raptors have sensitive hearing?"

"Well, ye-oh, fuck me..."

"I can very much do that. Although, if I do get pregnant, who's going to take care of my job? Well, fuck it." Death suddenly started stripping off her clothes while her crow flew and landed on an approaching boat. Kai immediately noticed it, and attempted to jump..but was restrained by the shinigami. "We're going to have a good time."

"Uh, d-does this count as rape? If so, it's h-harming a h-host, r-right?"

"You're right."

"Oh, thank G-"

"But, laws don't apply when you're dead, so..."

"Mother...fucker..."

 ** _*Insert SEX SCENE here*_**

 **Two hours later**

"Bye bye, my beloved. We'll see each other, whenever I feel like it~." Death was waving to the boat floating on the opposite side. Her crow flew back and landed back on her shoulder. "You know, it definitely is _addicting._ I should do it more often...but first, duty calls."

On the other boat, Kai was laid down on his back, thinking what happened during those two hours. As the boat headed into some sort of light tunnel, he suddenly realized that one point has been made...

"I JUST HAD GHOST SEX!"

 **A/N: Done. I do apologize that most of the chapter is dialogue but then, I did one before...And, for those who guessed it correctly, yes...it is a Shinigami...by the name of Death. Two out three of the original liminals have been revealed. For those who like to keep guessing, who's the final one? The clue was in the photo I described. As you all know, Death is fully aware of a certain dullahan's chunnibyou tendencies...she doesn't like that...at all. The mentioned names, Saia and Luci, are OC liminals that may appear in a chapter, which is not the next one. Go ahead and take a guess what they are. You get it right...and you can go bake yourself a cookie. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **I don't own Monster Musume, my OCs are my property.**


	9. Chapter 9

Monster Musume: Everyday Life with a Monster Host

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 9: Death's Day

 **Hospital**

Kai woke up and clutched his head. "What the fuck hit me?" He immediately remembered everything that transpired during his so-called demise, especially the ghost sex. "Oh yeah, that. I didn't know that she had a submissive side..."

"What submissive side?", a familiar voice said. He looked to the doorway and saw Smith standing there, arms crossed. "Did you know that since you "died", your girls have been distraught? We gave them babysitters, and all of them quit. So, explain why you gave me more work handling your girls while you get an erection in your sleep?", she asked, glaring at him.

"Well, I, uh..." He tried to explain but, someone beat him to the punch.

"We had sex." Death came out of the portal, behind Smith. "I don't suppose it breaks the rules, right?"

"Are you trying to come back to him, Death?", Smith asked, not turning around.

"No, but I would like her to come around...if she wasn't, well, on probation."

"What makes you think that _she'll_ accept?"

"Only my beloved knows where her reverse scale is. He can control her better that way."

"That or he dies, right?"

"That or she gets murdered by his girls, right?"

"Touché."

"You know that I'm still here, hearing all of this.", Kai mentioned, while the two older women feigned attention.

"We know. So, we're pretending you don't exist...", Death responded simply, which pissed him off.

"WHAT THE F-ow!" Kai was interrupted when something hit his neck. He pulled it out and saw that it was a small dart. His eyes drooped as he heard Smith say, "Quiet down, there are other patients in here." He fell back on his bed, fast in drug-induced sleep.

"Well, he won't waking up 'til tomorrow." Smith gave a thumbs up to the window, as if knowing who shot the dart.

"Mana-chan's aiming improved. The last time I remembered her, she couldn't even fire a gun without getting thrown back by the recoil, and couldn't much see without a small scope attached to it.", Death said with a hint of praise in her tone.

"Everybody at MON is properly trained for combat and weaponry."

"Everybody?" Death's eyebrow raised as she looked at the coordinator, as if knowing the hidden blunder.

"Okay, Doppel can't do most of that."

"And, why not?" The look intensified.

"Technically, she's weaker than Manako, and with her small stature, she can be mistaken for a child."

"So?" Look intensified x10.

"But, her shape-shifting abilities do more wonders for the team, like espionage or any stuff." Smith was getting increasingly uncomfortable with Death's stare. It was getting really hard to explain things or blowing more smoke up her literal otherworldly ass.

"You're not answering my question, Kuroko." Look intensified lvl 9001.

"There is nothing else to explain, okay?!"

"Really?" Look **MOTHERFUCKING** intensified Exodia-style.

"Really!"

Look decreasing intensity...what this? Death's Look is evolving!

 _ ***Insert POKÉMON EVOLUTION BULLSHIT here***_

Congratulations Smith, you are now fucked! Death's Look has evolved into Death's Stare!

Death's Stare used Hidden Threat!

"Okay! Okay! Okay, fine!"

It was super effective. Smith surrendered.

"I...just didn't want more work, that's all! Nothing harmful about it, even Doppel agrees."

"That's cute..." Death stopped staring and looked around. "Slacking off, eh? Maybe I should take another vacation..."

"What about your crow?"

"What about him? He can take care of himself, it's not like he can't be a good susbstitute. He'll do fine." Death opened up another portal.

"I thought you said you would take a vacation."

"Vacation from work? Like I said, that's a maybe. Besides, I'll drop by home to tell Beloved's girls his condition. Wouldn't do good if they kept the depression in the house. And as much as death is really depressing, I don't really like the feeling. I wonder how that little dragon would react to my presence."

"She'll probably tell you to kill her, so she could stay with him."

"One, I don't take requests; Two, she's royalty; Three, I hear that I can get bad luck from hurting her, Four, she's my buddy, kind of; and Five, there are _other_ ones who can get to me before I could get to her. With that being said, I'll be doing my introductions when I get there."

"Oh, by the way, Lala finally found a host for her."

"Finally! She totally needed one. I can't stand her unnecessary acting as the representation of death. So, who's the unlucky man?"

"Darling-kun."

"Eh? For a while there, I thought my ears turned into ash for a minute. Ah, who was it again?"

"I'm not joking either. It is Darling-kun."

"Wow...that...that I did not expect. I didn't know that the Chunnihan would be attached to someone who almost dies more than four times a day."

"Actually, according to her, she found it odd that he wouldn't die despite being being on the verge of death multiple times, and continued life as if it never happened, whatever that means."

The shinigami giggled at the very response. "Well, I think that is the only time she has ever made sense, and I didn't get to see it."

"Oh fun. That event cost me more paperwork, and if she didn't come along, even more of it. Adding to that, the possibility of you getting pregnant from him with me allowing any of his other liminals, current or previous, to get married will have me drowning in all of my paperwork."

"Relax, find a happy place, and take yourself there. Just take your mind off work...and maybe, let MON handle your ocean of paperwork."

"That...doesn't sound like a bad idea. I should definitely do that."

Yeah, you should. See ya." Death left as her portal closed.

 **Kai's Residence**

Fan was cooking dinner once again. After the supposed death of her host, she lost her hope of continuing her stay in the house. She wrote a letter, detailing her reason to go back to China...but she hasn't sent it yet. She looked to the others, who were not fairing as well as she was:

Haru became the big sister of the house, having to take care of everyone and lifting their spirits in order to get them to do things, but she was slowly failing as well. While she was the calm one of the bunch, she was the most heartbroken of them as well. She thought of flying away, to wander about in the skies...to forget about it.

Kii spent her time next to the window, waiting. While she hasn't bonded with Kai the most, she could always feel he understood her, when no one else could. She saw that the family that she came to know was falling apart...and, she couldn't do anything about it. So, she waited...for that inevitability.

Dina was very emotional when he heard of the situation. She thought that she would never see him again, and blamed herself for what happened two weeks prior. She thought about leaving the place so she wouldn't burden anyone anymore.

As Fan would serve her so-called "final dinner", she saw a dark purple portal form. She grit her teeth in anger, while the others would look on in curiosity.

"Fan, what's happening?", Haru asked.

"It's _her."_ , Fan replied, emphasising the "her" in pure rage.

"Who is this "her"?"

 _ **"It's that**_ _ **fucking whore."**_

 **A/N: Done. A sprinkle of Kai is what I put in, while Death and Smith talk their stuff out. And, of course, now that Death is coming back to Kai's very depressing house, Fan has been triggered. Now, speaking of Fan, there's no chapter ten, but a trivia thing for Fan before the possible "confrontation" between the two liminals. Okay. For those who haven't been playing the guessing game, I will repeat the question: Who is the final girl in Kai's original "harem". Two out of three are known, Manako the Monoeye and Death the Shinigami. The clue is in one of the chapters, pay attention to it. When you do get it right, bake some cookies for you. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **I don't own Monster Musume, only OCs.**


	10. Facts about Harem: Fan

Monster Musume: Everyday Life with a Monster Host

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Facts about Harem: Fan

 **Name:** Fan Long

 **Age:** 18

 **Gender:** Female

 **Hair Color:** Golden

 **Eye Color:** Cyan

 **Species:** Huang Long

 **Nationality:** Chinese

 **Marital Status:** Single

 **Residence:** Kai's Home

 **Occupation:** Exchange Student

 **Position:** 4th

 **Appearance:** Fan Long's upper body is human-like in appearance, she has a cute face and golden blonde hair tied in a pigtail with a red ribbon and sprouts 2 small deer-like antlers (a small ornament is tied to her right antler), she wears a Asian-type clothing and has a similiar colored fan on her hand. her lower half is a large yellowish, dragonic-like tail, with red manes flowing to the very end of her tail.

 **Traits:** While Huang Longs are not of the same species as the Lamia, they do, however, share similar traits like:

 _Cold Blooded:_ Fan Long, like all dragons, is poikilothermic due to being a reptile. Because of this, whenever the surrounding temperature drops, she will feel the need to hibernate.

 _Prehensile Tail:_ Fan Long can use her tail to grab things.

 _Superhuman Strength:_ As a Huang Long (a subspecies of Dragon), Fan Long has greater strength than a human (If counting the tail as support).

They do have at least one difference, other than the horns:

 _Dragon Skin:_ Being a subspecies of Dragon, Her scales are stronger than steel, able to block cutting weapons and even deflect bullets. However, this only counts on her tail.

 **Species Information:** Huang Long means "Yellow Dragon" in Chinese. They symbolized the Sun, wealth, prosperity, good fortune, and have strong associations with the earth or solar deities. In China, the Huang Long is usually associated with the direction of the center, or the center of the world, known as the Fifth Direction. They are connected with the Earth's regenerative powers, and would represent the power of the Emperor, and the color yellow are usually worn by royalty.

 **Trivia:**

 _Fan is the only known liminal in this fanfic that can cook edible food, yet only limits herself to Chinese Food or Eggs. Unlike Miia, her food is delicious and does not contain weird ingredients._

 _Due to their similarities, a Huang Long can be mistaken for a Lamia. That is why calling them 'snake' is considered an insult to them._

 _Fan is the only one who has knowledge of Kai's previous homestays. She has also met all three of them at different points during her stay._

 _She actually knows Kung-Fu, appropriately Dragon-Style Kung-Fu._

 _She has a habit of speaking in Chinese when expressing something in secret, angry, excited, and for fun. Whenever Kai would ask what it would mean, she would say a different meaning, in order to not offend him, incite his anger, or in some cases, hide her affections._

 _She has a fear of frogs or any amphibians._

 _When she gets too excited or too happy, she tail hugs someone...then unconsciously constricts them gradually._

 _Not only Huang Longs represented royalty, they **ARE** royalty themselves. They live in palaces, and rule over lesser dragons. By that being said, it would classify Fan as a princess._

 _Being a subspecies of dragons, it is possible for Huang Longs to have a reverse scale. However, it hasn't been documented or mentioned._

 **Kai's Notes:** She's so cool! At first, I was gonna have problems since Smith told me that she's from China, and I thought I was gonna teach her Japanese. Boy, I was wrong. She was incredibly fluent in it, although a bit lacking with some metaphors or a few expressions. However, it drives me crazy whenever she speaks Chinese. I know she would tell me the meaning of it...but I get this feeling that some of it means something else.

Her food is great. I got to actually taste foreign food! Granted, Western food is good but then I tasted stuff way better than that. Apparently, she said that Japanese food is fascinating, and she wanted to learn it. I taught her a few recipes, and...to be honest, she fails at them real bad. But that's okay, at least it wasn't as bad as Death's first-time cooking...moving on.

When Fan met **them** , and, well, the results were...great...kinda. She was jealous of Mana, pissed at Death, and "disliked" the last one. I don't know why...they are the same species. Maybe, it's because _she_ flirted with her...something something happened...I don't know.

Any negatives I could say would be...oh no. 8b2hshksbskNsisnNFHDYcGFýdjs

CAN'T BREATHE! HELP! HELPTHSUHSRFQUHSUAGWHGEN25272GSO309UM989AS

HER TAIL! CHOKING...ME! HELP!

SEND

HELP

HURRY!


	11. Chapter 10

Monster Musume: Everyday Life with a Monster Host

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 10: Relief Day

Death came out of the portal, expecting the usual reactions, and she got them. A watered-down version of it actually. She expected the golden dragon to kill her on sight, yet she's just there, livid but trying to control her temper. There were others just like how her beloved mentioned...their reactions were one of curiosity, not of shock or terror.

"Behold I am Death, here to impart you all a message from beyond the grave.", Death said, trying to copy a certain role-playing harbinger of death. No one but Fan has ever met her before, so she decided to play a prank on them.

"What do you want, _Shinigami_?", asked Fan, emphasizing the word in anger.

"Here you are mistaken, Huang Long. For it is I, a Grim Reaper, who will fulfill this request from a soul who has departed from this world, and wishes for me to deliver his last message to all of you, Huang Long, Raptor Harpy, Dryad, and Undine."

"I heard your quiet snicker from here.", Haru said. "You're fucking with us, aren't you?"

"Wow, he was right. You can hear that much, huh.", Death replied, giving Haru a bit of praise. "Fine. All jokes aside, I'm Death the Shinigami, and one of three _**original**_ girls before all of you."

"Original? My Prince has more lovers than just us?", asked Dina.

"He was not kidding about the delusions on her. Creepy, even by my standards.", the Shinigami thought aloud, as if openly mocking the water spirit. "To answer your question, yeah. Didn't the little blonde dragon tell you?"

"Wǒ bìng bù xūyào tí jí, yīnwèi nǐmen méiyǒu zài zhù zài zhèlǐ.", the Huang Long commented.

"And why didn't you?"

"Zìjǐ zuò."

"That's mean~."

"How do you know what she's saying? We barely understand her.", asked Haru.

"All representations of death understand any language. It doesn't really matter anyway."

"Ránhòu, ràng wǒ huí dào wǒ qiánmiàn de wèntí: Nǐ xiǎng yào shénme?"

"Oh yeah, forgot. My beloved's dead and I met him...then I fucked him."

That set Fan off, while Haru had a look of challenge in her eyes; Kii was curious about Kai's status; and Dina, like Fan, was pissed and unlike her, the water from her hair became blades.

"Guess all that training from watching all that porn paid off, huh? Now...where were we?" Haru said, raising her foot, Fan went into a stance, and Dina was ready to kill a bitch. That only left Kii, who wasn't sure what to feel about the situation. Granted, the dryad knew about sex and is aware of it, but she held no envy for the Shinigami, only curiosity.

Death felt all of the tension around her, and as much as she wanted to fight back since she knows she can beat them effortlessly, she'd rather avoid it. Wouldn't want her first meeting to be a fight, after all. "Would you be happy if I said he's fine and alive?"

They didn't hear her, however. The thought of the ghost sex still lingered in their minds, and are advancing slowly towards her, with the obvious intent to maim or kill said Death God...not that she can be killed in the first place.

Suddenly, vines stretched out and restrained all three envious and furious women in very sensually bondage-like positions. Kii leaned closer to the open window. "Is it true? He is okay?", she asked, as if pleading to Death. Said Shinigami who relaxed a bit and replied, "Yeah, he's in the hospital right now."

When she finally confirmed it, Kii cried tears of joy. Her crying snapped the three out of their anger and saw Kii smile again. "Kii, are you okay? Do we need to kill this whore?", asked Fan, who looked as if she wanted the approval. The dryad shook her head and exclaimed, "He is not dead! He's okay!" The three looked to Death for confirmation, to which she nodded, also made Dina and Fan cry as well. Haru, however, sighed in relief but...

"Hey, Death.", she called out.

"Oh?" Death turned her head to the harpy's direction.

"I'll be getting that point later." Haru flashed a predatory grin, to which Death responded with a cocky smirk.

"That a challenge?"

"You bet."

"Well, I'll be going now. Got more work to do." Before turning around, she took out a piece of paper and placed it on the table. "This is the address of the hospital he's in. Mana-chan is there too, and maybe Draco-chan might visit. By the way, Haru-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you...for taking care of him. If it wasn't for you four, I wouldn't have sex with him and got Smith's approval for any of us to marry him."

That comment got their attention immediately. The four of them thought collectively, _'Did she just say...any of us can marry him?'_

"Definitely. Bye." With that, she disappeared into her own portal before any of them could react to her statement, leaving the four of them quiet...in thought...lewd thoughts...except Kii.

"W-well, I, for one, will get Kai's love first...because I'm his first and for honor...yes!" Fan tried to rationalize her reason to marry Kai...which was a poor reason and Dina retorted, "Well, my Prince will surely love me first because he's my Prince...and because a prince like him should marry a princess like me!"

In both terms, they both gave poor reasons of why they want to marry him, and poorly hid their selfish desires for their host. Haru, being the somewhat reasonable one, commented, "You two, quit your clit-measuring contests and, wait for tomorrow. I'm sure he would give his opinion on the matter. However, I will claim to be the best waifu and steal it from that Shinigami."

Did I say reasonable? No...'course not. I meant unreasonable, that's right.

"Gǔn kāi, wǒ yào zuò tā de qīzi héfǎ, hā bǐ.", Fan said with envy.

"No one should take away _my_ Prince. Not even any of **_you._** ", Dina added, her yandere side kicking in.

Chaos made its way back into the household, even when their host isn't around to witness. The three liminals bickered over who was the better "waifu" among them, unknown to the fact that Kii was fast asleep...murmuring a small retort to them.

"I'll...be his...waifu...too."

 **A/N: And back to the story we go. The waifu wars between Kai's liminals has begun...immediately after the happiness of his non-death news to the four of them. For those who guessed it right, the final one is Draco. Bake yourselves some cookies. Oh, when all of his harem gets introduced, tell me who do you want him to marry first, and state your reason why. More Chinese translations, yay~. Great. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **Translations:**

 _ **Wǒ bìng bù xūyào tí jí, yīnwèi nǐmen méiyǒu zài zhù zài zhèlǐ: I did not need to mention because none of you live here anymore.**_

 _ **Zìjǐ zuò: Do it yourself.**_

 _ **Ránhòu,** **ràng wǒ huí dào wǒ** **qiánmiàn** **de wèntí: Nǐ xiǎng yào shénme: Then, let me go back to my earlier question: What do you want?**_

 _ **Gǔn kāi, wǒ yào zuò tā de qīzi héfǎ, hā bǐ: Fuck off, I will be his rightful wife, Harpy.**_

 **I don't own Monster Musume, only my OCs.**


	12. Chapter 11

Monster Musume: Everyday Life with a Monster Host

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 11: Reunion Day

Morning.

Morning?!

That was what Kai's initial reaction after waking up from being shot by a tranquilizer dart. He shot up at a sitting position, clutching his head in pain. "What the hell happened?"

"Manako told me you got shot after waking up last night.", a familiar female voice said.

He looked at the owner of the voice, and sighed. "Guess you heard about it too, huh?"

"I've been visiting you for a week already, trying to come up with an apology for your...erm...situation. So far, there's no news about the deportation...though this is Smith we're talking about."

"It's not your fault, really. I just yanked on something I shouldn't yank in the first place. And, in embarrassment, you...eh...used excessive force. Then Death had to bring my ass back from, well, death."

"But still, I hurt you! You shouldn't even be saying these things to me! And, then I was told that you were having additional homestays back home...other than the Princess. I wanted to come back home, apologize for my previous behavior towards you, and live with you again! And, I...I...I ruined it! I ruined my chances with you! I don't know...if you should forgive me..."

"Come here.", he said.

The figure walked closer to him, and he simply patted her head before flicking it.

"Ow!"

"What did I tell you about apologising for something you didn't do?"

"B-but I r-"

"Nothing happened. And, that's what you'll tell them too, right?"

"BUT!"

"WHAT. DID. I. SAY?"

"Nothing happened."

"Good girl. So, how's your tail?"

"It grew back...but I...didn't want anyone to see it, you know." She rubbed her arm, blushing and looking away from him. "It's embarrassing..."

"Look...there's nothing to be ashamed of. You can regenerate your tail, who the fuck cares? And, if people or other liminals do find out about it, what are you gonna do?"

"Fly away."

"You can't even fly. Glide...no, you can't glide from the ground. Looking like a dude...yeah. I think that's a good skill...I think."

She hugged her chest, as if covering a strange secret. "Why do you have to pick on my small boobs?! I k-know that you are surrounded by those that are larger than mine, but I think that I can move far better than having giant milk jugs attached to my body."

Kai thought of his "harem", and contemplated the size of their breasts. Sure, he had a lot of large ones with him...but there was still hope for her. Kii is originally flat but...oh yeah, she's a dryad. She has no hope. No hope at all. "Poor you."

"What?"

"I'm afraid that you are the smallest in the house."

"Size-wise?"

"Breast-wise."

The figure teared and brought her fist on his head, knocking him out cold. When she realized her mistake, she cried and blushed more. "This is all your fault, fucking idiot!" She ran out the door, leaving an unconscious Kai on the hospital bed.

 **Rooftop of random building, 2 km away**

"And there she goes again.", Death sighed.

"After all this time, she would think to control the amount of power she used in her fist.", Manako said, looking at the hospital.

"To be fair, he did bring up her boobs."

"In all honesty, she does take great pride in them...even though Kai really doesn't care much."

"You know, when Kai told me who killed him, I thought he touched her reverse scale...he actually yanked her tail. That's a big no-no for her species."

"Yeah...I learned it by accident. She punched a guy when her tail was yanked. He was in the hospital, and she was arrested. How does she feel about her reverse scale?"

"She has a small problem if my Beloved touches it...but, in public...she's gonna have a problem. More so, if anyone other than Beloved touches it. Why? Is it because of the first time I keep hearing about?"

Manako shuddered. "Y-yes. It was horrible."

"That bad, huh? I won't pry into it." Death squinted a bit. "Hey, it's them." She pointed to something in the distance.

"Give me a while...my eyes are drying out." Manako rubbed her eyes and bit, and looked to where the shinigami pointed. "Oh. Would they be surprised if she walked in on them?"

"The little dragon knows Dracosa...and I doubt that the meeting would go well."

"Hope she doesn't flirt with Fan-san like what she did with Miia-san..."

"Ah, yes...the "D" issue made by her, huh? Don't worry, I'm sure it's someone you already know."

"Who I already know? Who is she then?!"

"Kuroko is right. I should do this more often." Death disappeared into her portal.

"That's so not fair!", Manako whined.

 **Hospital Entrance**

"According to the address, Kaien is staying here.", said Haru, landing as another one arrived.

"I get to see Kai!", Fan shouted excitedly.

Haru bumped into someone, who was walking out of there. The figure looked to be in a hurry, until a tail wrapped around its neck.

"What do you think _you're_ doing here...", Fan asked with barely restrained anger. She dragged the figure to her, and glared straight right at the figure. "... **Draco**?"

 **A/N: And, Draco has arrived. The final original of his harem has appeared. She was the one who caused Kai's death. She does have a reverse scale...but normally, touching it means their execution. How did Kai die after yanking her tail? Why is touching her the biggest offense for Draco rather than her reverse scale? Try to guess the answer. Oh, Draco's full name is Dracosa...that's why... So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **I don't own Monster Musume, only the OCs.**


	13. Facts about Harem: Haru

Monster Musume: Everyday Life with a Monster Host

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Facts about Harem: Haru

 **Name:** Haru

 **Age:** 19

 **Gender:** Female

 **Hair Color:** White

 **Eye Color:** Gold

 **Species:** Raptor Harpy

 **Nationality:** Japanese

 **Marital Status:** Single

 **Residence:** Kai's House

 **Occupation:** Exchange Student

 **Position:** 5th

 **Appearance:** Haru's appearance is similar to a Gyrfalcon or a White Falcon. Due to her species who are all purely carnivorous, which causes an increased protein intake leading to her body being fuller and far less juvenile in appearance. Her usual clothing is comprised of a white sleeveless shirt with a white bomber-jacket and a torn-up jeans.

 **Traits:** Raptor Harpies have differences compared to their smaller counterparts, aside from their non-childlike appearance, as most harpies are. Their traits include:

 _Carnivorous Diet:_ Unlike other harpies (who are usually omnivorous), Raptor Harpies are strictly carnivores and due to their size, have to consume a lot of meat each day.

 _Resistance to Cold:_ Being adorned with feathers, Raptor Harpies evolved to last in cold places.

 _Good senses and Night Vision:_ Due to inheriting Raptor traits, they evolved to have good hearing from long distances, and "night vision" to help them see better at night.

 _Wings:_ Since Raptor Harpies evolved bigger bodies, they can fly faster than a normal harpy.

 _Superhuman Strength:_ Due to being the larger and predatory side of the Harpy family, Raptors evolved to be bigger and stronger than a normal harpy, able to catch prey the size of deers.

 **Species Information:** They are a large eagle or hawk-like demihuman subspecies of Harpy. Their bodies are very similar to human bodies, with their differences being their wings and their talons. Though other Harpy subspecies are omnivorous, Raptor Harpies are carnivorous. They are proud and difficult to please, an unusual trait among the generally amicable Harpies.

 **Trivia:**

 _Haru is the fourth_ _oldest of Kai's harem, with Death, Dina, and Draco being the first, second, and third respectively._

 _Although she can be mature in most of her decisions, she can be a bit immature when it comes to Kai's affections._

 _She's very competitive, as she hates being the second girl in Kai's relationship._

 _Her sharp raptor hearing has become a running gag in this fanfic. It usually happens when around quiet or long distance conversations. When asked, she or someone would say "Raptor hearing" or "Raptor senses"._

 _She is the second to know of Kai's "secret" activities._

 _Her fighting style uses a combination of Karate and Taekwondo, mainly using her feet in combat._

 _Her name means "Spring" in Japanese, which is coincidentally her favorite season._

 _Haru has travelled to other countries before staying with Kai. The countries are:_ _United States,_ _Korea,_ _China,_ _Vietnam,_ _Philippines,_ _Cambodia,_ _Thailand,_ _Argentina,_ _Ecuador,_ _India, and_ _Russia._

 _She practices aerial tricks as her exercises, but she doesn't use them elsewhere._

 _She rarely gets angry in arguments, preferring to settle it in a sparring match. When she does get angry, it has to be something that can piss her off._

 _Haru is very intelligent, like all Raptor Harpies, and doesn't suffer from the Forgetful Three Steps most harpies have. She doesn't like being around the normal types, since she gets annoyed from that habit of theirs._

 _Like all harpies, Haru molts too...however it is rare._

 **Kai's Notes:** Haru is a nice change to the house...well, other than Fan, of course. I mistook her as a regular harpy, since I researched how to take care of one. When I found out about her...advantages over normal harpies, I started researching again...after my "research". So far, it has been easy...dealing with her.

She and Fan get along well...somehow balancing each other out. Fan with her knowledge of her experiences with me as Haru would learn about me, and Haru's maturity over each decision she'd make. That fact, however, doesn't mean that they are buddies.

(I've actually seen them..."bond", as Haru puts it...it's not very pretty.)

\- She does get creepy...using her Raptor senses for stuff. Here's a few moments:

\- She has a weird smirk on her face whenever I get out of my room.

\- She eyes my crotch when she thinks I'm not looking.

\- She probably heard my fapping...

\- She snuck into my room and attempted to titfuck me.

\- She claimed to see my dick from far away...even though I don't see her.

And lastly...

\- She's looking at me right now...gotta finish this quickly.

Done!


	14. Chapter 12

Monster Musume: Everyday Life with a Monster Host

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 12: Dragonewt's Day

Draco was a difficult person.

She always was. Her aggressive attitude made it hard for Smith to give her to any volunteering host, especially a certain human, who is currently handling his own set of homestays. The fact that she hasn't been deported yet was mainly due to Manako's negotiations and Death's "reasoning", which Draco somewhat apologizes for.

But now, she committed an even greater sin: **Murder**. Normally, she would injure a person she "defends" herself, but this...This crime was even made worse because the one she murdered was her own host. Granted, he's alive now thanks to Death for reviving him...again (after the 990th time), but hurting your own host is illegal...not that she had already harmed a few humans before, but the thing is...that they weren't her hosts. _He_ was. And, once _they_ find out...she would be sent back home...no questions asked, not even an explanation.

As for her host, she actually loves him. She really truly does...however her problematic ego and her so-called "dragon pride" made it very hard for her to admit her feelings on the matter. In fact, she would react violently...embarrassed if she ever tried to admit it. She wasn't Manako, who would be shy most of the time but would gather the courage to act when necessary, or Death, who would most likely trap him in the basement fucking him dry while she would apply more aphrodisiacs to his dick to keep him going. She couldn't be like the Princess...who, for the smaller amount of times she knew her, would be more timid with affections but will not hesitate to admit her love for him.

And, speaking of said Princess...

Her tail was wrapped around her neck, slowly choking her. She turned her head and looked into the eyes of someone who would snap her neck without hesitation if she didn't comply. "Y-yes?"

"Oh, so that's the _last one_.", Haru said, putting her wing on her hip. "Why does she look like a Lizardman?"

"I...am...n-not a L-lizardman! I'm...a..m-mighty d-dragon-ne-newt, a-a-as s-soon...as I...g-get out of-I..t-think...I'm r-running out of...air.", Draco gasped while tapping Fan's tail, her face almost changing color.

"Just let her go. I doubt you would have a reason to choke her other than spite, right?"

Fan sighed and reluctantly loosened her tail from the dragonewt's neck, which made Draco gasp in relief because she gets some precious oxygen back...

But, isn't the air we breathe in...not entirely composed of oxyg-NOPE! NO SCIENTIFIC NITPICKING HERE! Back to story.

"Why are you here?", Fan asked.

"I went to see him. He's...umm...sleeping right now.", Draco said, briefly glancing to her right before looking at the huang long. "I...heard what happened from Smith. So, I...went to see him."

"You said that _twice_.", Haru stated while her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I did? Oh, uh...thanks...um..."

"Haru."

"Right, umm...would you uh, stop looking at me like that?"

"Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Y-yes."

Haru smirked a little...before turning to the direction of the hospital. "C'mon Fan. Kaien's probably waiting for us."

"B-bu-", Fan tried to reason but Haru came and dragged the Chinese dragon by her tail.

"Shut up and go. If we don't come home sooner, the others will come to us. And, we don't want him to die again, do we?"

"No."

"Good. Let's go before visiting hours are over." Before walking away, she called out, "Hey, Dragonewt."

"Y-yes, Haru-san?" Draco flinched in surprise.

"I know."

"Huh?"

Haru gave a look that Draco immediately recognized before leaving with Fan, causing the dragonewt to run. She knew that look very well. The same look Kai and the others would give her every time she tried to lie.

It was a look of pity. Pity that they know the truth even if she never mentioned it.

As the two went inside the hospital, Draco felt a hand on her shoulder. "Did you come here for the same thing?", she asked without looking.

"No. To tell you the truth, I was planning on your deportation but...", the feminine voice said.

"BUT WHAT?! You already knew I did it! Why should you care, huh?! Just deport me and be done with it, Smith!"

Smith sighed and her sunglasses. "I didn't exactly finish, Dracosa. Yes, something of that scale could send you back home...BUT...there were no witnesses to the incident. Therefore, what you did doesn't count."

"I spent so much time hiding from you and from _them_. I'm just so...tired from it. I don't care anymore."

Smith went into a thinking pose. "...if coffee is multiplied by the number of paperwork, which will increase by fifty every twenty seconds...and I handle them...no. No no, that wouldn't work. But, if I do that...hmm, would they mind? They might...only if I have an excuse. Maybe a level four...no, a level three excuse should do it. And then, this...and...that happens so that or this could happen and, finally, this, this, that, that, and this will happen...EUREKA!"

"Um...Smith? Something wro-"

"I finally solved the problem. I found a way to get you out of the deportation."

"By how?"

"By this." Smith pulled out a gun and shot Draco, causing the dragonewt to pass out. "Tranq darts, what would I do without you?" She took out her phone and dialled a number. "Hello? Yup, it's me...Listen up..."

She looked to the unconscious reptilian girl on the ground, and smirked evilly.

"...I need a favor."

 **A/N: Sorry if any of this took too long to make. I'm really busy as of now, and with traveling out of town most of the time takes everything out of me. So, I apologize if I start updating slowly. So, anyway, Draco is here but not yet part of Kai's harem. Plus, there is one more girl that will join the household soon. And, this time, there is one clue. You will guess on your own who the final girl would be. And, if one of you gets it right, I'll mention you right here. Remember, the girls are either from the game or the anime/manga, so guess wisely. You can make more than one choice...as long as it suits you.**

 **Here's the clue: When I created Kai, I originally envisioned him to be the inverted version of Kurusu. His harem was supposed to have slight similarities to his as well. What is he missing from his harem that Kurusu already has?**

 **So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **I don't own Monster Musume. Me own da OCs.**


	15. Chapter 13

Monster Musume: Everyday Life with a Monster Host

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 13: Visitor's Day

Kai woke up once more, this time with a pounding headache. _'Why does she hit so hard?',_ he thought.

A nurse popped in from the doorway. She looked sleep-deprived and her eel half of her body was making more mucus than before, making a mess on the floor. "Mr. Katsuragi, there are visitors here to see you. Would you like me to send them in?"

"One question: Are they liminals or human, so to speak?"

"Well, one looks like a falcon and the other looks like a snake."

"Wǒ shuō wǒ bùshì shé!" They heard a voice from the hallway.

 _'That's them...definitely them.'_ , Kai thought. "Yeah, I know them. Send them in."

"Would you like anything else?"

"No thanks."

"Okay, if you want to request something, just ask Una-chan here. Una will definitely help you out.", Una said before leaving the room, leaving a weirded out Kai.

 _'An eel girl...that talks in third person? What is this world coming to? Next thing I know, I'm just a fictional character in some weird harem fanfiction involving animal hybrid girls based on some fictional show which features said hybrid girls that somehow gives people the excuse that it isn't bestiality and, it isn't at all creepy as shit when dudes start getting awkward boners and full-out boners at the obvious sexual scenarios from some Rule 34 bullshit or some weird hentai comic or anime. I could not see myself in that situation.'_

We now remove ourselves out of Kai's fourth-wall existential crisis and get on with the plot.

"Kai? The nurse said that we should come in.", Fan said from the doorway.

"Get in already. If the eel nurse said it's okay, it's fucking okay!", Haru said, impatient due to Fan's formal antics.

"B-but, we need his approval before w-we-"

"Shut up and get in there." Haru kicked Fan in the room before entering in there herself. Her left eye was twitching, probably due to waiting for his awakening.

"Hey, you two. H-" Kai was interrupted by Fan, who rushed to him with speeds faster than her usual self (Picture a snake...then picture it with super speed).

"Do you have any idea how worried we were for you? How could you just die in such a pathetic way, without saying goodbye or anything?! Nǐ xiǎng zhīdào rúhé wǒ zhēn de gǎnjué? Qīng shān. Zhè jiùshì wǒ juédé, dāng yǒurén gàosù wǒ, nǐ sǐle. Wǒ bù xīwàng wǒ wèilái de zhàngfū líkāi wǒ shēnhòu méiyǒu gēn wǒ jiéhūn, bìng tígāo wǒmen wèilái de háizi!", Fan yelled out, her face getting redder and redder each word she said.

"Uh, what?"

"I'm just saying how worried I am, that's all." Fan said, wiping away a tear as she hugged Kai with her tail...and, you know what happens next in three...two...one...and...

"Aghk! F-fan...Ca...Can't...bre...breathe...HELP!", Kai's strangled yelp caught Haru's ears as he was trying to warn Fan, who was still holding him, oblivious to her actions...again.

"Oi, Fan. I thought I told that we don't want him to die again, do we?", Haru warned.

Fan realized her action and immediately let go of him as he slumped back in bed, gasping for air. "Kai, I'm sorry!" She bowed down, while Haru walked over to him and tried to survey the "damage".

"He's fine...get up."

"B-but Haru, I need to wait for h-"

"Fan...I'm fine...", said Kai, recovering from _**another**_ near-death encounter. He thought that he would have it easy since only the two of them showed up, but no~, they're as much worse as if they were all here. But, he should be fine as long as they don't talk about the elephant in the room...I jinxed it, didn't I?

"Now, first things first, who will you marry?", Haru asked, which made Kai's face fill with surprise. I didn't jinx it after all...

"What?", he asked, confused.

"H-Ha-Haru! D-don't talk about such things now~. It's very rude to say such things. Perhaps, maybe some other topic?"

"Like what? How Death-san was the only one who made sure we can marry him because she did the "you-know-what" to him? Do you want to talk about that?"

"...good point..."

"See?" Haru then turned her attention back to Kai. "So, who will you marry first? Or, do you want to take it the long way...'cause I don't want to wait really fucking long for a date, Kaien. So, take your pick."

"I...would like to entertain your request...but, you see there's something I would like to ask: WHAT THE FLYING DILDO-UP-MY-ASS FUCK ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?!", Kai yelled, annoyed by the fact that they were discussing a topic, which he had no knowledge of, in front of him, as if he wasn't there.

"Oh. Didn't Death-san tell you?", Haru asked.

"No, 'cause if I wasn't shot with a tranq dart last night. I would motherfucking rejoice right now.", he replied sarcastically.

"Oi, be nice to your...eh...fiancées. Is that how you call it?"

"What?"

"To explain the situation a bit, Death-san came by last night and gave us the news that you're literally back from the dead. Another thing was that Smith-san gave the approval that you can marry any one of us...which means...Any. Thing. We. Do. To. You. In. A. Sexual. Manner. Is. Perfectly. Legal. Do you understand?", the raptor harpy said, her tone getting sexier and her movements more seductive than before.

Kai was silent.

"Kai, are you okay?", Fan asked, worried that he would react negatively to the situation. She wanted to touch him, in a non-sexual manner, but it would be rude to do such an action so, she pulled back a bit.

"Well shit. I didn't think he would react this way.", Haru thought aloud, looking at the unconscious host, who was sitting motionless on the hospital bed as Fan was looking at him with a worried expression.

 **River Styx**

"My Beloved, it hasn't been that long since the last time you were here.", Death said, looking at Kai, who was sitting once more in the very same wooden boat they had sex in.

"So, would you mind telling me how you died again?"

 **A/N: He died...again...simply 'cause he couldn't handle the shock of Haru telling him that Liminal Sex and Marriage, which was originally illegal to begin with, is allowed. So, Una, a minor OC liminal nurse shows up. It won't be the last time though. Una is an eel. Eel in Japanese is Unagi. So, there's the origin of her name.**

 **Oh yes, as I mentioned before, whoever guesses the last harem member of Kai's household will be mentioned in a chapter, well, in an author's note, such as this.**

 **Anyway, like I said, my updates will be slow but, if I can update faster...then I might do so. Also, translations will be down below. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **Translation/s:**

 _ **Wǒ shuō wǒ bùshì shé: I said that I am not a snake**_

 _ **Nǐ xiǎng zhīdào rúhé wǒ zhēn de gǎnjué:**_ ** _Do you want to know how I truly felt_**

 _ **Qīng shān: Pathetic**_

 _ **Zhè jiùshì wǒ juédé, dāng yǒurén gàosù wǒ, nǐ sǐle:**_ ** _That's what I felt when I was told that you died._**

 _ **Wǒ bù xīwàng wǒ wèilái de zhàngfū líkāi wǒ shēnhòu méiyǒu gēn wǒ jiéhūn, bìng tígāo wǒmen wèilái de háizi:**_ ** _I don't want my future husband to leave me behind without marrying me and raising our future children_**

 **I don't own Monster Musume, the OCs...I own them.**


	16. Facts about Harem: Manako

Monster Musume: Everyday Life with a Monster Host

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Facts about Harem: Manako

 **Name:** Manako

 **Age:** 19

 **Gender:** Female

 **Hair Color:** Black/Purple

 **Eye Color:** Purple

 **Species:** Monoeye

 **Nationality:** Japanese

 **Marital Status:** Single

 **Residence:** Kai's Household (formerly), MON HQ

 **Occupation:** MON Squad (Monster Ops: Neutralization Squad) Sniper

 **Position:** 1st

 **Appearance:** She has one eye instead of two, being a monoeye. But, other than that fact, the rest of her body remains human, appearance-wise. She has short, shoulder-length bob-cut black hair and wears her standard M.O.N. uniform. ( ** _Please view the original materials for more details_** ) When not on a mission, she dresses in a government agent attire, which is wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, a black blazer and matching professional skirt, black pantyhose and heels.

In the old photo, she used to wear a light blue sundress. In addition to that (although it wasn't in the photo) she had a straw hat, which she uses to cover her eye...although it doesn't work much.

 **Traits:** Even though they closely resemble humans, monoeyes have very little differences. But, their one eye does carry some significant positives, such as:

 _Advanced Eyesight:_ Because of her large eye, Manako possesses eyesight far superior to that of any known species. She is fully capable of viewing, in great detail, events happening 2 km away . Unfortunately, with one eye comes poor depth perception compared to other species with two. This makes Manako rather clumsy when navigating three-dimensional spaces in her immediate vicinity.

However, an advantage such as this has a negative effect to it.

 _Sensitive Eye:_ Due to the fact that her one eye is quite large, it dries out rather quickly. It also makes it easier for things to fly into it. Because of this, she uses a lot of eye medication. She also doesn't like the muzzle flash of her rifles.

The little differences that Manako has advantage over normal humans is due to her training for the MON Squad. But, it could also be attributed to her natural ability of her species.

 _Agility:_ It is hinted that she is very fast, as she managed to cover the 2 km distance from the rooftop to the store on foot in a matter of minutes, and stated it would've taken less time if her large gun hadn't slowed her down.

 _Marksmanship:_ Likely because of her great eyesight, Manako is a superb sniper and a master marksman. Without a scope, she was capable of shooting the guns out of the hands of people 2 km away. However, she herself admitted she has trouble aiming accurately when she has to use a silencer.

 _High Stamina:_ Even after running 2 km in a very short time while carrying a large and heavy gun, Manako wasn't even slightly tired when she arrived at her destination.

There is, however, one thing that is certain that Manako trained and learned during her time with MON Squad:

 _Weapons Training:_ As MON's sniper, Manako has knowledge of the use and operation of many firearms, especially rifles. She has access to prototype weapons, like her suitcase rifle, that even M.O.N.'s weapons expert, Zombina, does not have access to.

 **Species Information:**

Monoeyes are humanoid beings that possess the notable feature of only having one eye.

Monoeyes are able to see objects up to 2 kilometers away without assistance; however, they have poor depth perception, making it difficult for them to navigate 3-dimensional spaces, and their eyes require constant protection from harsh environments as their size makes them susceptible to dryness and allergies.

But because the Monoeye's eye is so large, they dry out easier than humans, as well as more likely to get something caught in them, and require a lot of eye-related medication. Their tear ducts are proportionally larger than a humans due to their single eye, and they emit tears rather easily to help prevent dry eye as a result.

While Monoeyes have great long-distance vision, their depth perception is very low due to their single eye. It is common for them to run into poles and be overall klutzy because of this.

Monoeyes are typically socially sensitive about their eyes, and resort to hide them, though ironically, the methods they use to hide their eyes only bring more attention to their face. To try and solve the problem, they can order special glasses to hide their eyes, but it doesn't help due to them being very expensive and not very flattering.

Monoeyes, compared to other species, are rather lacking in breast size by average, with notable exception of their Cyclops subspecies.

Monoeyes have subspecies:

The _One-Eyed Monk_ subspecies are Monoeyes who have converted to Buddhism. Aside from their mute status, they appear no different than the standard Monoeye, aside from the fact the glances they get from their single eye doesn't trouble them. However, because of this, they are very serious and can be hard on not only themselves, but on others as mainly use their eyesight to spot those who have neglect their training.

 _Cyclops_ are an unusually large Monoeye subspecies, whose special talents lie in smithing/metalwork. Their large eye allows them to accurately determine the temperature of the fire and iron, which is the source of their unique smithing techniques.

Other Monoeyes view their special gifts (especially their breasts) with envy.

 _Backbeards_ are a strange yet powerful Monoeye subspecies. They are capable of hynosis by having someone stare into their eye, blind others with their glittering eye, and can even fire ocular laser blasts.

As a sacrifice to owning such great abilities, they have juvenile-like bodies, which can result in them being treated like children, a point of discontent for any Backbeard. It is because of this that Backbeards are incredibly suspicious, to the point of calling someone a "lolicon" and run in the opposite direction if someone shows them even the slightest of kindness.

 **Trivia:**

 _Monoeyes do possess a single eye, but strangely enough, they have two eyebrows._

 _Manako is one of two in Kai's liminal household that came from the canon universe (anime/manga), yet she is in the game as well. The second of Kai's household who is also from the canon universe is Kii._

 _Manako has known Kai the longest out of all of his harem, due to her being his first liminal._

 _Manako has been known to fantasize romantic scenarios whenever Kai talks to her, and when she is taken back to reality because of Kai's equally weird antics, she becomes either disappointed or depressed._

 _She was the first member of the MON, but because she was too shy, she wasn't selected to be the commander of the group._

 _Coincidentally, Manako was the first liminal to be assigned to the first host of the Interspecies Homestay Program, which was Kai, which also technically means that he was the pioneer of the entire program._

 _Although her name might sound similar to the word "Monocle", it is actually a Kun'yomi method (The kun'yomi reading is used to show the traditional Japanese pronunciation. It is most frequently used when kanji appear in adjectives or verbs) of pronuncing the kanji for "Eye", which is "Me" in Japanese._

 _Manako uses a CheyTac Intervention M200 as her standard issue sniper rifle for long range, however she also uses a L115A1 AWM._

 _She used to be Draco's fifth probationary officer before joining the MON Squad._

 _She wasn't originally chosen to be a sniper for the team, she was supposed to be the scout, and was trained as such before Smith handpicked her for her current position._

 **Kai's Notes (Archive):**

I wasn't exactly expecting any of this, really. I was chosen as a guinea pig for this Interspecies whatever deal, and I was told that I would take care of some monster girls.

Did not expect the first would be a Cyclops...scratch that, a Monoeye. She was...shy. Like, really shy. I did try to make her feel at home without scaring her. She...well, handled it well...not really. She was a crybaby...which was something I didn't know about.

Whenever I would walk her out, she would always wear some sort of large hat to cover her eye, which still gets people near her, and then she goes and bumps into poles and whatever because she couldn't see them, I think? Although, she cries every time whenever someone other than me looks at her, as if they were judging her (they kinda were, but it was more of curiosity rather than something negative). Granted, the liminal-human thing is sort of new...but this...is weird, so to speak. I know that I am not supposed to be expecting a rowdy, wild delinquent kind, but handling a klutzy crybaby would just...I don't know how to...describe it.

Well, it is my first time dealing with a liminal, and I am the only one who has one...so that means that I have to set an example to everyone in order to get them to do more to other guys like me, that's what they keep telling me though.

Mana and I, despite my earlier impressions of her, are somehow getting along with a bit of difficulty (I mean really, it's not easy) but we're managing in the best of ways. Just now, we're working on her walking out without her absurdly large hats (I definitely need to buy something appropriate for her...cowboy hats or the Spanish or Mexican hats...they draw a lot of attention) and getting her to meet new people...without the crying part. The results are...okay...somewhat...but that's fine. But, as long as I keep on doing this, everything would be fine.

Besides, what's the worst that could happen, right?


	17. Chapter 14

Monster Musume: Everyday Life with a Monster Host

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 14: Full Moon Day

 **Kai's Residence**

"So, let me get this straight...", Kai said, rubbing his temple as all of his homestays waited for his thoughts on the matter. Half a week passed since he died of shock from hearing the news and waking up again in the same bed and in the same hospital. Two hours after his "revival", he was discharged from the hospital and brought back home into the somewhat apologetic household. "...I have to marry one of you, in order to improve the relations with the bill and appease the governmental higher-ups, isn't that right?"

"More or less.", replied Haru.

"So Kai..." Fan was fidgeting in her seat. She waited for this moment, and she had to take initiative or he'll pick someone else. She had no proble-well, some "issues" that stem out of her pride and/or jealousy, but the position of being his **FIRST** wife was too much to ignore. If _he_ picked her first, she would immediately write home and have her parents arrange a royal marriage for the both of them...for official purposes. Her family wouldn't allow her to marry some commoner (as they like to call it) for no reason, and without them agreeing to it. But, enough about that. She would need to choose her words correctly, so as to not scare him about this. "...perhaps you would like to _**preemptively**_ decide on who...should be the first. Not that you should choose immediately, but for...any-"

"I get what you mean, Fan. But, I can't choose based upon whoever was first to be here. And if I did, Mana would already be my "wife", so to speak." He stood up from the couch, and Haru assisted him a bit. "Look, if any of you think I might be saying no, then you're half-right...but not in that sense. I don't want to think about it until I talk with Smith tomorrow...to clarify the entire deal. As for now...and maybe a few days or so, let's not think too much about my decision. I just want to rest right now, and any conversations you want with me will be for tomorrow." He walked up the stairs without assistance and walked into his room.

 _'Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?'_

 **Kai's room, Nighttime**

A loud ring woke him up, making him reach his phone. He looked at the phone, and saw that his alarm was active. _'Whyever the fuck is the reason the alarm's going off?'_ He deactivated the alarm and was about to put it away when he heard knocking. "Who is it?"

"K-kai, c-can I c-come in?" It was Fan.

"Yeah, uh...just give me a while."

"O-okay. It's j-just a-a bit hard r-right now. So, p-please h-hurry."

That set him off a bit. She doesn't say that unless...oh no. He quickly checked his phone and saw the reason why his alarm set off at a time like this. It read:

 **URGENT**

 **FULL MOON ALARM**

 **ESCAPE TO UNDERGROUND PANIC ROOM IMMEDIATELY**

 _'Oh fucking shit!'_ He reached for the "gift" Smith gave him. He tried to find it but realized he left it downstairs. "Fuck."

"K-kai, w-what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Fan, just shut up and take him already!" The door was suddenly broken down, revealing Fan and Haru (the culprit). The huang long looked to be struggling to control herself while the raptor harpy had eyes full of hunger and lust. They saw Kai reaching in his drawer for something.

"Girls, you two aren't in your right minds. Please stay away from me until we can talk this out tomorrow."

"Kaien, this is not about the marriage. I'm just staking my claim before Death-san does it again.", Haru explained as she advanced closer.

"What the fuck is going on?! Why is my Prince doing with you two?!", Dina yelled as she approached the room, causing the two liminals to look at her.

Kai slowly stood up, hands behind his back, and carefully walked to the window. He sighed out of relief by the distraction...until...

"He should be with me!"

"Fucking shit!", he cursed aloud.

"You are not getting away from me, my Prince!"

Kai threw what looked like a small grenade, and jumped out the window. The grenade exploded with a bright flash, blinding the three of them.

As he held on the ledge, he was saved when a vine wrapped around him and brought him down. He looked to the source of the vine: Kii. He felt it tighten a little, worrying him a bit.

"Kii, could you let me go? I'll treat you tomorrow."

He felt the vine loosen, and immediately got out of it. He looked at her, and patted her head.

"P-please. H-hurry. I-I-I c-can't h-hold on f-forever. Run.", the dryad whispered with a massive blush.

Kai heeded her words and kicked the door down. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed the "gift". He ripped it off, revealing a small gun-thing with a label and what he assumed to be extra cartridges. He read the label before hearing the undine come after him.

 **"Where are you, my Prince?! Come and stay with me forever."**

He loaded the weapon and was shuffling around the living room, as if searching for something. He suddenly saw a blade of water protruding through the wall.

"He's here. I can hear him."

"K-kai...h-help us p-please."

"I- ** _We_** have come to save you!"

 _'It's not here! Where is it being hidden?!'_ , he thought as he frantically tried searching for the trapdoor. The trapdoor is the only entrance to the underground panic room. _'Where is the one place none of us looked at?'_ He finally realized where it was. It was-

The wall exploded, and in came three lustful liminals searching for him. Fan has her tongue out while Haru was listening, and Dina was searching for him. She cut up a part of the wall, showing a metal door.

"Now, whatever the hell is this? I haven't seen this before.", Dina said.

"I-I-I...", Fan tried to say, causing Haru to turn to her.

"What?"

"I smell him..."

"You really are like a snake, are you?"

"Where is he?", Dina asked. "We cannot let him come near...whatever this is."

"H-he's been here. H-he is v-very near."

Haru sensed something. She could hear shuffling and then a lot of thumping, as if someone was walking really fast. "I hea-Gaghk!" Electricity flowed through her, stunning her before falling to the ground. The other two looked at the one responsible: Kai.

"Tch. He has a stun pistol. Oi, wat-whoa!" Dina dodged some of the shocks while Fan used her tail to block said shocks.

 _'Of course...fuck.'_ He grabbed another weapon, and fired at Fan, causing her to shiver.

"As expected of my Prince, swapping the stun pistol for a water gun. But, I have previous experience with that gun. You c-what's this?!" Sticky goo went to Dina's face, causing her to try take it off.

Kai ran to the metal door and touched it. A female voice said, "Enter Password." _'What the fuck?! I don't know the password. Smith set it up! Wait.'_

 **Minor Flashback**

 _"Hey, Smith. One question: what's your first name?"_

 _"First-name basis already? Trying to score a date with me, eh?"_

 _"Death knows your name."_

 _"She knows everyone. Why can't you ask her?"_

 _"She told me that it's better if you say it, otherwise she won't help with the dulla-whatever thing."_

 _"Alright, fine! It's..._

 **Abrupt End Minor Flashback**

He typed in the password, hoping it's correct. He looked behind him and saw Haru recovering from the stun. He looked back and saw that it turned green. "Access Granted.", it said. "Would you like to set off the Anti-Moon Rape mechanism?"

"Yes!", he quickly said, getting in the door and closing it as Haru's talons made contact with the door. He sighed in relief and saw the trapdoor. He went to it and opened lifted the door, showing a ladder going down.

"Hope none of them get hurt."

 **Outside the Door**

"Fuck!" Haru kept kicking the door but failing to do so. By that time, Dina ripped off the goo from her face but Fan hibernated.

"We gotta find another way in. What's that smell?", Dina smelled something sweet. Too sweet.

Haru stumbled a bit before immediately covering her nose. "Sleeping Gas!" She hurried to the door, and tried to rip it open with her talons, however she was unknowingly breathing in more of the gas...eventually knocking herself out from being exposed to a lot of it.

Dina was unaffected by the gas, due to her being a supernatural creature...or more specifically, a spiritual being at the same time. "Dammit!" She ran out the house, only to be grabbed by Kii, whose vines wrapped around her. "Let me go! We have to get him!"

"No...I..w-won't let y-you.", Kii managed to wrap her vines around the undine's hair and, weirdly enough, was absorbing the water. She had Dina near her and hugged her before going to sleep.

Dina couldn't escape from the dryad, she couldn't help the others, her Prince was already hiding, everyone else is useless, and she was being used like a teddy bear for the young liminal. There was only one thing she could ever comment about it.

"Eh, fuck it."

 **A/N: It was truly inevitable that I had to mention or write about a full moon chapter. Ever since the fifth chapter, I was already thinking that one or a couple of you would request a chapter like this. But to my surprise, no one did. So I did one anyway. If any of you were wondering why Fan seemed to hold herself back from full-on raping Kai, it is well due to the fact that she is very patient to hear Kai's reasons and/or decisions about the marriage. That and the fact that if she lets herself go, she wouldn't control herself from her urges...and may cost more damages to the house. Kii, on the other hand, doesn't know how to deal with the urges. So yes, this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written for this fanfic. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **I don't own Monster Musume, only my OCs.**

 **Please visit my YouTube page and send me your worst fanfics for me to review...**


	18. Chapter 15

Monster Musume: Everyday Life with a Monster Host

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 15: Decision-Making Day

Morning.

Fine morning indeed.

All was fine throughout the house as the sun's rays illuminate the "perfect" household, if you ignore two large holes in the wall, the metal door in one of the walls, one hibernating huang long, one knocked-out raptor harpy, one broken window, two smashed doors, a sleeping dryad hugging a sleeping undine, and a man making breakfast for them in the intact kitchen...which was somehow not damaged by their antics last night.

The smell of breakfast woke Fan and Haru up, the latter rubbing her head and yawned.

"What...happened last...night?", Haru asked as she looked around the house.

"Kai, something smells good~.", Fan said, slightly half-asleep. When she finally rubbed her eyes, she was shocked by the damage. "Kai, what happened here?! Why is everything broken?!"

Without turning his head, he requested, "Would one of you please wake up Kii and Dina for me? Breakfast is ready." He seemed strangely calm, as if none of his surroundings surprised him.

"Fan, wake 'em up. He looks suspicious.", Haru whispered.

"Bu-", Fan tried to reply but Haru gave a look that screams "JUST DO IT". Fan nodded and left to fetch the undine upstairs, leaving the harpy and the host behind.

"So, how's your morning, Haru? I bet you must be exhausted from all that stuff last night.", Kai said.

"What happened last night?", she asked, suspicious about his words.

"Oh...uh...nothing! Nothing happened last night, I mean, plenty of stuff happened but it's not that important! So, what k-" He was stopped by Haru's talons piercing the wall, inches away from his head.

"WHAT. THE. ABSOLUTE. FUCKING. HELL. HAPPENED. LAST. NIGHT? IF. YOU. DON'T. ANSWER. I'LL. KICK. YOUR. ASS. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?"

"I'm not deaf, you know. As for what happened, it's water under the bridge."

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"When I finish cooking and we finish breakfast, then I'll start telling, 'kay?"

Haru took her feet off the wall, and silently exited the kitchen, leaving her host to continue cooking.

 **Later**

"Kai, the food is so good.", Fan complimented. They had just finished their "normal" breakfast on the dining table, also one of the many things that are strangely intact after the attempted bestiality rapefest the night before.

Kai stood up from his chair, causing all but Kii, who was leaning on the windowsill, to look at him. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"If any of you are curious as to what happened last night, I will answer that later. For now, I will discuss the important part. As many of you girls know, marriage between liminals and humans were legal as of...I don't know when. But, due to my indecision, this happened." He gestured to the living room. "Now, I don't know much about marriage stuff...nor do I know the process, since one of us has different customs...but I'm willing to learn. Any questions?"

"So, what happened last night?", Haru asked.

"Uh...nothing.", Kai replied.

"I thought you said that you'll answer that."

"Answer? I meant by answering absolutely nothing."

"Bullshit...you know something."

"It's for your own safety! You'll probably understand one day."

"I'm older than you."

"Age doesn't come with wisdom."

"What?"

"Moving on. So, what do you think about my decision, which I have given enough time to process?"

"I will be hap-I mean, satisfied with your thoughts on this situation. I will be patient as the rest of us will be.", Fan politely answered. "Bùguò, wǒ bù xǐhuān hé zhèxiē dīdiào de nǚ zhǔrén fēnxiǎng, jíshǐ tāmen shì wǒ de péngyǒu."

"As much as I do not like to side with the others, I will have to agree with this dragon and wait as well.", Dina agreed. "Allá egó, mia méra, tha skotóso káthe éna apó aftá ta chalará kómpouna kai tha se páro gia ton eaftó mou. Sas ypóschomai aftó, kýrie mou."

Haru didn't answer but sported an adorable pout while crossing her wings. "I will wait too...but I also need to know about last night."

Kii also gave a silent nod, to which Kai clapped with relief.

"Alright, we're all set. But before we figure this thing out, we will visit someone who started the "interspecies marriage" deal. I already called everyone over...and I do mean _**everyone**_. They'll be arriving once we get there. This is also a chance to meet other liminals outside of _us_. According to Smith, I'm obligated to be there. I thought immediately that if I went to visit another household, why not bring everyone...after all, the more, the merrier, right?"

"Kai, what about the repairs?", Fan asked.

"I'll make a call as soon as we leave.", he replied.

"So, who's the lucky guy?", Haru asked.

"Smith told me that his name was Darling...to which I couldn't take seriously. So I called Mana on who he is. Apparently, he has already been familiar with the MON and surprisingly, Draco too."

"What's his name, then?"

"Kimihito Kurusu."

 **A/N: And that ends this chapter.**

 **I apologize for the long hiatus on which this chapter was delayed. One of the bigger reasons was that this chapter was extremely hard to write and I didn't know what to actually type in it. I cannot promise you that I will update regularly...along with the others as well.**

 **Next chapter, the main character of this fanfic will meet the main character of the show/series, along with their respective homestays. How will this go down? Who knows?**

 **The girls, especially Dina, Haru, and Fan do agree with each other and appear friendly to one another...but they do have their selfish desires to keep Kai to themselves.**

 **Dina seems to speak a language too. Guess what language it is. All what the wiki for Monster Musume states that Undines are European (pretty vague). So, the better question would be: Where is she from?**

 **Also translations below.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

 **Translations:**

 _ **Bùguò, wǒ bù xǐhuān hé zhèxiē dīdiào de nǚ zhǔrén fēnxiǎng, jíshǐ tāmen shì wǒ de péngyǒu: However, I do not prefer to share with these lowly mistresses...even if they are my friends**_

 _ **Allá egó, mia méra, tha skotóso káthe éna apó aftá ta chalará kómpouna kai tha se páro gia ton eaftó mou. Sas ypóschomai aftó, kýrie mou: But I will, one day, kill every single one of these lowly concubines and take you for myself. I promise you that, my Prince**_

 **I don't own Monster Musume, only my OCs.**


	19. Facts about Harem: Kii

Monster Musume: Everyday Life with a Monster Host

 **By: Terrence Noran**

Facts about Harem: Kii

 **Name:** Kii

 **Age:** 17 (actual), 12 (appearance (w/o nutrients))

 **Gender:** Female

 **Hair Color:** Forest Green

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Species:** Dryad

 **Nationality:** Greek

 **Marital Status:** Single

 **Residence:** Folóï Oak Forest (formerly), Kai's Household

 **Occupation:** Exchange Student

 **Position:** 6th

 **Appearance:** Kii's appearance changes based on the amount of nutrients she absorbs from soil, but no matter what her hair seems to be made of leaves, and her arms and legs are plant like appendages that look like wood. When she is lacking nutrients Kii appears as a young girl, which she can be very easily mistaken for a child. When she has proper nutrients, Kii's true form is that of a buxom female of average height. If she keeps on absorbing nutrients in this form it can give the appearance that she is gaining weight. ( ** _Please view the original materials for more details_** )

Because she doesn't wear clothing, Kii uses leaves and vines around her body in order to hide her nudity, although it doesn't cover much.

 **Traits:** Dryads, being a living plant, have some plant-like qualities that can be associated with their species, or the environment that they usually reside in, such as:

 _Botany_ : Dryads are knowledgeable on all of the matters in nature around them, such as where certain plants can or cannot grow, what their names are, how long they can grow, etc. However, some of them may lack certain knowledge such as whether certain plants are poisonous, or which plants are edible.

 _Nutrient Absorption_ : Being half plant, their basic sustenance is water and nutrients from the ground, by placing her roots into the ground. It can affect them in the same way as it would a plant, as it also extends to fertilizers.

 _Vines_ : Dryads can manifest vines to grab and restrain intruders, opponents, or even possible rivals. At times, it can also be used to communicate wordlessly with others.

 _Nutrient Extraction_ : If they are unable to remove unwanted nutrients, it can be possible to extract said nutrients that they have absorbed by sucking on their breasts.

As dryads are commonly found in forested areas, usually away from any form of civilization or society, they have a rather understandable limitation. Although, it isn't a trait...but it is common fact among their species.

 _Illiteracy_ : Since they lived outside of human or other extraspecies societies, they are unable to read or write.

 **Species Information:**

Dryads are a type of plant-like humanoid species, originating from Greek mythology. Usually classified as tree nymphs, or tree spirits, they inhabit trees, specifically oak trees (the Greek word _drys_ translates to "oak") which makes them the nymphs of oak trees, though the term has come to be used for all tree spirits in general.

Their plant-like qualities are similar to those of small or medium sized trees or vines. The humanoid parts of their body change according to the amount of nutrients and water they have absorbed regardless of their actual age, making it impossible to determine their age by appearance alone.

Though they are easygoing and mild-mannered (although some can be hostile), they tend to not associate themselves with other species which is true for all plant-like species. However, exceptions are made for those who do not harm them or provide them with care, and they sometimes open their hearts to helpful members of other species.

 **Trivia:**

 _As dryads are Greek in origin, they cannot speak their language due to the fact that they cannot read or write. They do, however, communicate either verbally or nonverbally (by using pollen or vines)._

 _Her Birthday is on May 4th, which is Greenery Day in Japan._

 _If Kii wasn't found by the MON Squad and placed with Kai, she would have gone down the same route as her canon story._

 _Kii is the most innocent of the "harem", having no knowledge of the concepts of love, marriage, sex, etc. She also unaware that when she restrains others with her vines, it makes the victims appear to be in a bondage session._

 _She is also the little sister of the group, as compared to Papi and Suu of Kurusu's harem._

 _She is also the one of the two liminals of Kai's household (former and current) to not reside in the house, the second being Death._

 _Kai has seen her real form by accident...and vows to never let her reach that look again._

 _In order for Kii to gain mobility, she grows a walking tree chair to which she uses to move around, or she uses her vines to carry her to places as her actual legs do not have the function for moving._

 **Kai's Notes:**

Well, shit.

I haven't had much time to do this report, and I don't think I would have time...because I have about twenty minutes before I take the girls to the park. With the surprise visitor yesterday, I thought it would give me some time off from "Miss Bullshit" Smith to never bother me. But, every time I look at our new homestay, I am reminded of her fucking negligence. If you're reading this report, take fucking responsibility next time.

Anyway, on with the dryad. To be honest, I got no problem with her. I really don't! She is so innocent, cute, and triggers my paternal instincts to nurture her correctly...which the others agree with to some extent.

The things that I may have a problem with are her chair, which I have mentioned to Mana that it goes on the "List of Non Substance-Induced Weird Shit"...and her actual state. I want to keep that innocence...and I don't want to get a boner because of her. I will not lewd her forever...no one can make me!

I forgot that I'm writing a report...shit. Disregard the previous paragraph...and, don't ever use this as blackmail.


End file.
